Beyond the Truth
by KiraYamatoFan
Summary: Natsumi's loss changed the whole Bokuto PD. Things get worse when Toukairin Shouji comes back from a second trip in the Himalayas... and a mysterious girl who look so much like Natsumi appears. Storyline is set some time after season 2... COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: This is a story based on the characters of You're Under Arrest, which belongs to Fujishima Kousuke, Kodansha & Bandai Visual.

**Foreword**: All credit to Princess Terra Addea (a.k.a. Leona Magnus) who wrote the prologue and the first chapter, and posted them on the Bokuto PS Archive. I, KiraYamatoFan, decided to pick the story up where it was left 9 years ago. So everything from chapter 2 all the way to the epilogue, that's my creation. I was dissatisfied with some of the events in Season 3 (Full Throttle), so this story happens somewhere in the timeline of Season 3. Some readers might drop our after the first few chapters, but I'll suggest everyone to hold on to your hats until the very end! This is my first fanfic ever, so please don't be too harsh in your criticism. Still, positive feedback is mostly welcome.

**You're Under Arrest: Beyond the Truth**

**PROLOGUE**

The sun shone brightly up in the blue sky. The high temperature made the weather hot. It was the end of spring, the beginning of summer. For three months, the people will be living in the hot weather. A girl sipped her ice lemon tea very slowly while staring through the window of her own room. "Finally, summer again..." she muttered quietly. As she was about to sink into her own deep thoughts, the telephone rang.

"Coming!" She quickly stood up and ran out of her room, reaching for the telephone that was situated at the corner of the living room. "Hello, Tsujimoto Natsumi's speaking. May I help you?"

"Hello, Natsumi, is that you? It's me."

"Oh, Miyuki. What is it?"

"I'm so sorry to disturb you on your day off but we need you in a case. HQ said it's a very serious case. They need a strong officer to manage the case and they mentioned you. Will you mind coming here?"

"Of course not. Okay, just wait. I'll be there in a minute."

"Be quick!"

Their conversations stopped there. Natsumi quickly dressed up and put on her blue cap. She reached for her helmet and walked towards the front door of her apartment. As she opened the door, a flash of shiny stuff blinded her. She knew she was not shutting her eyes and she knew it was daytime but what the heck? She saw nothing but darkness. Her head seemed to hurt a lot. She could feel a hot liquid trickling down her cheek down from her head, a red liquid. She recognises the liquid, blood...

She tried to stand but suddenly she felt so sleepy that she couldn't seem to open her eyes anymore. The hot liquid still trickled down her head. She heard a laugh, a laugh of a man and the most cynical laugh ever.

She did not go to the station. She was not at home either. Her friends, her relatives... All tried to search for her but all in vain. What they found was just a small lake of blood, not her. Tsujimoto Natsumi was reported lost. Her loss shocked everyone who had known her and it was a very mysterious disappearance...


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter

**CHAPTER 1: Unexpected Encounter**

"Natsumi!" Toukairin Shouji cried as he jerked up from his sleep. His heart was beating so fast that he could hardly breathe. He looked around and found out that he was in his room, in the Himalayas. "A nightmare again?" He asked himself. Yes, it was a nightmare, a nightmare that managed to make a brave and strong man like him shivered with fear.

Toukairin sighed deeply, burying his head into his palms. He tried to bring himself to sleep but the nightmare just kept dawning upon him. He had been having the same nightmare for weeks. An image of Tsujimoto Natsumi lying lifeless on the cold ground made him shiver. 'Was it just a nightmare? Or was it the truth? No! It can't be true!' His mind assured himself that nothing had happen but his other side told him that there was a possibility. A possibility of his nightmare might be a sign of something not quite good or even worse.

He made a decision. He couldn't let his nightmare and his fear hunt him anymore. He wanted to make sure by himself that everything was right. He decided to take a leave and go back to Bokuto. Something was happening...

* * *

><p>As soon as he reached Narita Airport, he delayed no more but quickly took a taxi to go straight to Bokuto Police District. He needed no rest although he didn't sleep all night. Soon, he was standing in front of the PD. Before going in, he sneaked a look at the garage for a while. There was no sign of Natsumi's bike. Only Miyuki's Honda Today was there. "Maybe they come to work together today..." he thought and made his way into the building.<p>

Quiet... It was so quiet. He can't remember the PD had once been this quiet when he was assigned there. Usually, Bokuto PD was always cheerful with laughter and voices all day long but that day... No sound could be heard at all. 'Weird. How can this station be so quiet?'

He greeted the people along the hallway but they seemed to be ignoring him. They all looked pale and their smiles were insincere at all. He took no notice and continued walking towards a department, the traffic department. While standing in front of the office door, he could feel something not quite right was happening and it was going to get even worse once he opens the door. However, he shrugged those thoughts off his mind and opened the door. "G - Good morning..." He greeted sheepishly as he always did before.

All the officers stood up and gasped in shock, including Kachou. "Lieutenant Toukairin? When did you arrive here?" Nikaido Yoriko asked in disbelief. "Just now. So, how's here while I'm gone?" No one answered his question. He scanned all around the room and found something was missing. "Where's Natsumi?" The officers kept quiet. This made him feel uneasy. "What's the matter? Why are you not answering? Did something happen to her? C'mon! Speak people!"

Still, no one dared to answer him. It was until Kachou went over and talked to him. "Toukairin, calm down. I can explain, follow me." Kachou simply walked out of the room with Toukairin following him. They headed to the conference room, where they can talk in private.

The officers sighed in great relief as they left. Kobayakawa Miyuki sank onto her chair as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I never expect that he would come back at time like this. Will he blame us?" Yoriko came up to her and tried to comfort her. "Calm down, Miyuki-chan. It's not your fault. It's not our fault either. Let's just hope he will understand this..."

* * *

><p>"Impossible! This can't be true! This could not have happened!" Shouji spoke in disbelief, half yelling, and half speaking. "It's true and it had happened." Kachou tried to comfort him. "But how... Who..." "Calm, Toukairin. Two months ago, it was her day off. We received a call from the HQ telling us that there was a serious case going on and that we need someone strong enough. They mentioned Tsujimoto so we got no choice but to ring her up. Kobayakawa phoned her and she agreed to come here as soon as possible. We all waited for her but she didn't arrive."<p>

"Nikaido and the others tried to call her by her cell phone but no one answered. We then asked Kobayakawa to check her up at their apartment but all she could see was lot of blood on the floor at the front door. There was no sign of Tsujimoto. And this..." He handed a blue cap to Toukairin." This is the only thing left there."

Toukairin stared at the blue cap, well knitted with the name 'Natsumi' on it. "As soon as Kobayakawa informed us about it, the whole department started searching for her but all was in vain. And so we rang the HQ, telling them about her loss and that we can't send Natsumi to help them. But..."

"But what?"

"We… We all soon realised that it was just a trick." "A trick?" Toukairin asked. "Yes, a very cruel trick and the most terrifying truth ever. The call we received that evening was not from the HQ and the serious case mentioned had never existed. It was just a call to make her gets out of her apartment. Someone had planned to kill her and when we realised it, it was already too late..."

There was a long silence as Kachou finished explaining. Toukairin just stared at Natsumi's navy blue cap. Only after a few minutes did he break the silence. "You said it happened two months ago. So why didn't you call me nor write me? Why didn't any of you inform me about this?"

"It's not that we don't want you to know but... It's just we don't know how to say to you and that you might..."

"I might what? Blame all of you? Huh, I never thought of blaming you all at first but now I'm really blaming you and ALL OF YOU! Don't you ever think that hiding this case from me would make me feel guiltier? Guilty for leaving her here with those who don't really care if her loss might make another guy buried in pain!" Toukairin could not take it anymore that he poured all his frustration and depression in front of Kachou.

Then he finally calmed down a bit and said in a low voice." I thought you were my friend and somebody I could trust..." Without saying a thing, he then stormed out of the room, heading out of the station. "Toukairin, where are you going?" Kachou followed him from behind.

"I'm going to find her... Whatever it may take, I don't even care anymore. I swear to bring her back here!"

* * *

><p>Miyuki stared through the office window without any expression on her face. Natsumi's loss makes her feel very, very guilty for she was the one who rang Natsumi up. She wished it never had happened but it had happened. Though all of her friends tried to assure her it wasn't her fault, she was still blaming herself.<p>

The office door opened and Kachou walked in with such a pained look. "Kachou," Miyuki stood up. "What did Lieutenant Toukairin say?"

Kachou shrugged. "He blew up and went out. He wants to search for Tsujimoto by himself."

* * *

><p>Riding on his bike, Toukairin searched for Tsujimoto Natsumi everywhere he could be. This continued for two months but he never gave up searching. He swore to bring her back alive and bring everything back to normal again. For those two months, he didn't speak a word to the other officers. 'Natsumi, where are you?' His mind asked but of course no one answered. Tired of searching, he parked his bike near a big tree and went to the small river nearby. Not too far from where he was standing, pre-school children were having a camp. Toukairin did not care about it. He seemed to have lost his feelings. He walked and walked until he reached the riverbank and sat down on a hard rock by it, not realising he accidentally dropped something.<p>

Toukairin looked at the water, lost in his own thought. His mind kept spinning all around until...

"Excuse me," he suddenly heard a voice of a girl. "I bet this might be your wallet." Toukairin turned around to see if it was his wallet but he was surprised instead. His eyes widened upon seeing the girl who was holding his wallet.

"Mister, is it yours?" The girl asked again, waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Ah... Oh... Yes, thank you. "He took his wallet while still looking at the girl. Green eyes, short hazelnut hair... She's so much like... "Nat... Natsumi?" He asked.

"Huh?" The girl looked startled. Toukairin was about to ask another question when a group of school kids shouted. "Naomi-sensei! Hurry up! The bus is here!" "I'm coming!" The girl answered and flashed a smile at Toukairin. "You're..." "I'm a pre-school teacher, Tsukihara Naomi."

"Oh... And I'm Toukairin Shouji, a police officer."

"Nice to meet you, Mister Toukairin. You'd better keep an eye on your wallet or it might get lost again. I'd better get going. Well, see ya! "She ran back to the children. Toukairin watched until the bus was out of his sight. Still, the image of the girl he just met kept dawning upon him.

"Tsukihara Naomi?"


	3. Chapter 2: That Girl, Tsukihara Naomi

**CHAPTER 2: That Girl, Tsukihara Naomi**

For days, Toukairin couldn't shake the picture of that girl out of his mind. 'Why does she keep reminding me of Natsumi? It can't be her. Natsumi would normally a little more active around children, a little too much to be a pre-school teacher. But Naomi looks so gentle and considerate to anybody.' Toukairin shook his head and told to himself 'Focus, Shouji! Pull yourself together! You're still looking for Natsumi's whereabouts, remember.'

After pulling himself out of his thoughts, Toukairin noticed that he returned to the very same riverbank spot where he was a few days ago. 'What am I doing here anyway?' He was not going to find Natsumi there anyway, and he needed to look somewhere else in this megalopolis.

As he was about to move out, he heard young children behind him as well as a familiar voice. "Don't run, children. Stick together", it was Tsukihara Naomi. The teacher and the pre-school kids from the other day came back for the day at the camp.

"Oh, it's you again Officer Toukairin." Naomi started. "Yes... But how did you remember my name?" He was puzzled Naomi still remembered his name despite having talked for merely a few seconds. "Let's say that I seem to have some ability to remember names easily."

"Oh, I see."

Toukairin started to stare at her. "What's wrong?" "Nothing... It's just that you look similar to someone I once knew." "Was that person someone really dear to you?" Naomi asked, but Toukairin turned his gaze away and showed a sad reaction on his face. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't know that she..." she said.

"It's alright, don't be. She was a police officer like me and I have been looking for her since she disappeared a few months ago" Toukairin replied.

"Well, good luck in your search. I need to attend the children. See you again soon" Naomi answered. Toukairin was about to be on the move again when his instinct stopped him. "Miss Tsukihara... would you mind if I lend you a hand for the day with all those children to watch?"

Tsukihara Naomi was surprised at first, but soon gave a positive answer. "I'd be really appreciate your help! Just make sure the children are not moving too far away from the group."

For the first time in what seemed to be ages during the last 4 months, Toukairin Shouji was smiling as he watched over the children and even played with some of them. Of course, his gaze was turned towards Miss Tsukihara quite often.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day and back to the school, the children were returned to their parents for the weekend. Toukairin was very helpful to Naomi watching the children alongside her, but the police officer had a few questions going through his mind about the girl with hazelnut hair. Naomi came to Toukairin presenting him to her colleague. "Mister Toukairin, this is Mrs. Nakamura Shinobu, my good friend and the school's principal. Shinobu, this is Lieutenant Toukairin Shouji."<p>

"Nice to meet you" Toukairin said. "All the pleasure is mine, Mister Toukairin." Mrs. Nakamura replied. "I heard from Naomi that you helped her a lot in watching the children when they were playing." "Well, not only I watched over them but I also had fun playing with some of them." Toukairin answered Miss Nakamura.

"I think I will go clean up the room a little and get a few things ready for next week. I'll get back to you later." Naomi said. As Naomi left to her pre-school classroom, Toukairin was looking at the pictures of the different pre-school groups over the last few years on the wall and he noticed a few pictures with Naomi on them. "Is this Miss Tsukihara on the pictures?" Toukairin asked.

"Yes. Naomi came to work in this school 5 years ago when she used to study education at the university. After she graduated, she decided to work here as a full-time teacher and I don't think you'd ever find anybody who likes spending the day with pre-school children as much as Naomi does."

"She really looks like Natsumi. Same hair, same eye color, almost same look in her eyes, I can't believe it." Toukairin said out loud before Mrs. Nakamura spoke again: "Say again?"

"Sorry, it's just that Miss Tsukihara has an uncanny resemblance with a very good friend of mine who disappeared without a trace 4 months ago" Toukairin added.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your friend." Mrs. Nakamura said with a regretful voice. "However, there was also something strange about Naomi around the same time last summer."

"What was it, Mrs. Nakamura?"

"On that summer afternoon, I was just going home after some shopping but I found Naomi lying unconscious in front of her house losing blood through a wound to the head. I took her to the hospital and she woke up from her coma a few days later. The doctor couldn't tell for sure what hit her, but he suspected a gunshot wound. There was no direct hit to the brain and whatever hit her ricocheted off her skull. So, the wound was not threatening her life. However, the doctor said that the trauma was so violent that she lost all memories of who she was prior to the incident. I reported the incident to the local police district, but they did not find any lead, no witnesses, no weapon of the crime, no stray bullet, no motive, nothing. Besides, nothing was stolen from Naomi's wallet and her memory loss did not help the investigation at all. Hence, there was no case. Then, it took me and the other teachers a while to get Naomi back to be capable of continuing her job as a pre-school teacher, but she is fine now."

"Not to sound too nosy or anything, but is Naomi's address located in the Koto Ward or around that area?" Toukairin was hoping for something positive. "No, her address is located just a few blocks from here in the Kita Ward. That's quite some distance from the Koto Ward, I believe."

Toukairin sighed. "Well, I guess I put my hopes up for nothing after all." "I'm really sorry; I hope you'll eventually find your friend out there somewhere, Officer." the director replied.

"Thanks for everything, ma'am. I guess I'll be leaving now."

"Wait! Could you just take Naomi on her way home please?" Mrs. Nakamura asked. "Since that incident 4 months ago, she's still a little nervous when she ventures alone and outside of familiar places without a familiar face around her."

Toukairin paused for a few seconds, and then nodded his head to give a positive response. "Thanks, Mr. Toukairin."

Naomi just finished her business in her group's room as the other two finished their conversation. Mrs. Nakamura started: "Ah Naomi, Mister Toukairin has agreed to take you home for today."

"Thanks! That's really sweet of you." Toukairin couldn't hide the slight blush on his cheeks after Naomi's last reply.

* * *

><p>Walking on the way to her home, Naomi looked at Toukairin's puzzled look. "What's wrong? Did Shinobu tell you anything about the incident from 4 months ago?"<p>

"Yeah, she told me about how she found you and about your memory loss... I'm really sorry."

"I guess I can only live in the present and look forth to the future as long as I have no regrets of the past. That's how I keep my sanity and I really love my job." Naomi answered.

"It's true that it is one big advantage when you don't have past memories. At least, you can give all of yourself forth to the future" Toukairin remarked, which brought a smile and a blush on Naomi's face.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a very familiar and notorious face to Bokuto police officers stood before them. He was taking care of punishing a man who just threw away his burning cigarette on the sidewalk. "Well, well, well. Isn't that the Home Run Girl standing in front of me again?" Strike Man asked out loud. "Since I didn't like how you knocked out all my Balls of Justice and claimed to have a greatest sense of justice than mine last time, I am here to challenge you for a rematch right here, right now."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Naomi asked.

Strike Man fell to the ground stunned and annoyed by Naomi's reaction. "Who am I? I am the Defender of Justice, the Defender of Morality, and the Champion Protector of the weak!" Strike Man yelled angrily. "Enough with the talk, Home Run Girl! Now take this!" The so-called superhero threw his bat at Naomi's feet for her to take it while Toukairin was already assisting the man who was put in an uncomfortable position by Strike Man.

"What should I do with this?"

"Try not to get hit by his pitches, the Balls of Justice. They are dangerous!" Toukairin replied. 'Why does he keep calling her Home Run Girl? I know she looks like Natsumi, but still...' he thought.

"Now, I will show you the strength of Justice. Take this, Home Run Girl!" Strike Man threw the ball with high speed as usual, but Naomi screamed not knowing what to do and closed her eyes. "I am not a Home Run Girl!"

Suddenly in a seemingly reflex movement, Naomi struck the ball back and out towards the sky with the bat.

"Huh?" everyone uttered.

"What? I hit it?" Naomi asked.

"Now you asked for more, Home Run Girl. Here it comes!"

In panic mode, Naomi pulled the reflex of swinging the bat in desperation and hit the ball again. But it bounced back straight to Strike Man's face this time, and he dropped down to the ground stunned. "Are you alright, mister?"

"Ouch... I guess you won this time, but I will be ready for the next challenge. Until next time, Home Run Girl! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Strike Man said laughingly as he dashed away once more.

'Now, that scene reminds me of something.' Toukairin thought as he came back towards Naomi. "Miss Tsukihara, are you alright?" he asked. Almost immediately, Naomi dashed to Toukairin and went crying on his chest. "I was so scared!"

"You have nothing to worry about now, it's over. I'm right here with you." Toukairin was soothing her before she passed out on him. She was really exhausted.

That reaction after facing Strike Man wasn't like Natsumi's after all.


	4. Chapter 3: Moving On

**CHAPTER 3: Moving On**

Toukairin carried a sleeping Naomi to her house a few blocks from where they were moments ago. It was really neat inside and it looks like she was living alone. Toukairin laid Naomi down in her bed and covered her with the blanket. 'Poor girl. I can understand why she passed out after facing that freak; I would have freaked out too if I was not a police officer.' Toukairin thought.

All he could do was to stare at her sleeping with such an angelic look on her face.

'She really is beautiful and so peaceful. I really envy the man who'd share his life with her now or in the future.' Toukairin thought.

'Now that she's home, perhaps I should keep going now... Wait! That means she would be alone and she might be a little scared of going outside especially after today... No, I have to look for Natsumi... I don't know what to think anymore.' Toukairin's thoughts were conflicting with each other in his mind.

"Shouji... Stop teasing me, sweetheart." Naomi mumbled in her sleep, breaking Toukairin out of his thoughts upon hearing her words.

'She must be having a nice dream with me in it.' Toukairin thought. 'I guess I'm not indifferent to her anyway, neither is she.'

Then, Toukairin was feeling exhausted as well. 'Boy, I'm really tired. That was quite a day and I haven't really slept in a while. I guess I should do just like her and have some sleep too. It would be better if I leave in the morning.'

* * *

><p>It was near midnight when Naomi woke up. She was a little confused.<p>

'Where am I? Looks like I'm in my bed at home... but how did I get here? Oh yeah, Mr. Toukairin must have brought me here. I must have passed out after facing that horrible baseball clown.'

Naomi started wondering for Toukairin's whereabouts. 'Where could he be now? He must have headed home by now or perhaps he's still wandering in the city looking for his missing girlfriend.'

Not many lights were switched on in the house, but Naomi could see well enough in front of her. As she came into the living room, she saw Toukairin sleeping on her couch. 'He really is a handsome man. Such a shame he had to endure the loss of her girlfriend and was not able to move on.' she thought. 'My heart keeps beating fast whenever I'm close to him. If only there was anything which could be done to help him moving on with his life, I would gladly do it. I have no past, but I can give him a future... Wait a minute! What if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings? What if he finds his girlfriend soon?'

"Naomi..." It was Toukairin's turn to mumble her name in his sleep.

Naomi blushed furiously at Toukairin calling her name and moved closer to him. She was tempted to kiss him in his sleep. Her heart was beating at 100mph when her lips were less than of an inch away from meeting his. At the last second, she backed off. 'No, that wouldn't be right as much as I really want to do it.'

Naomi sighed, but smiled afterwards while thinking: 'So far, fate always brought me good fortune in building a life without any memory of the past at all. I will wait for him if I have to and I will support him whenever he needs me.'

Upon this final thought, Naomi went back to sleep in her room.

* * *

><p>In the following morning, Naomi woke up after quite a long night of sleep. Her first thought was directed towards Toukairin and the possibility he already left... until her other senses picked up a smell and a noise of something being cooked.<p>

She dashed towards her kitchen only to find Toukairin preparing breakfast.

"Hi, Miss Tsukihara! You're awake."

"Hi... What are you doing?" Naomi asked.

"Since neither you nor I ate anything yesterday evening, I thought about preparing a big breakfast for both of us right now. You must be hungry, aren't you?"

Naomi's stomach was making a strong noise, which made Naomi to sweatdrop in embarrassment. "I guess I am really getting hungry..."

"I just hope I would not make your boyfriend angry if he catches me here right now."

"No need to worry about that. I don't have any boyfriend." Naomi ended before she stared at the feast Toukairin prepared and everything was there: steamed rice, Miso soup, rolled omelettes, broiled fish, dried seaweed, tea, etc. Once everything was ready, neither one could wait to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" both said in unison.

Naomi was the quickest to start eating breakfast and it wasn't long before she went on eating multiple portions within a few minutes. Toukairin was puzzled upon that sight, but Naomi quickly noticed his reaction. "Oh... I'm sorry if I was rude. I have quite a big appetite at times and I have a hard time controlling myself when the meal is that good." Naomi was embarrassed.

Toukairin was laughing. "Well, it's not the first time I see someone with such a big appetite." Naomi couldn't help but laugh as well.

A few moments later, both finished their breakfast. They started talking about each other's interests, about particular life experiences, and about what they do at work on a daily basis. Toukairin's description of his qualities as a police officer really amazed Naomi.

"Wow! So, you are an expert in kendo, judo, hand-to-hand combat, you are trained in mountain rescuing, urban high-altitude rescuing, you trained a little bit with the SWAT team and you work sometimes with the Investigations Division. That's quite a lot for one guy to do... How do you manage to be that good at everything?"

"Let's say I am someone who learns everything really fast, Miss Tsukihara." Toukairin said modestly.

"Please call me Naomi... It sounds weird to be called the same way as my children do at school when we are having this friendly conversation in my house."

"Well, you can also call me Shouji then."

"But with so many qualities, credentials and successful missions, you could be promoted to high-ranking positions within a few years."

"Nah... Sitting all day behind a desk or leading people from afar is not my thing. I am someone who likes to be on the field and I also love to teach others how to do things as well as I do." Toukairin said.

"Well, we both love teaching. Me with the kids, you with adults." Naomi replied before Toukairin smiled at the last remark. "Do you want more tea?"

"I would love to."

As Naomi was pouring tea in Toukairin's cup, she accidentally spilled some hot tea on his hand, which made him spill the whole cup of tea on his shirt. "Oh... I'm sorry! I will clean it up for you." she said as she took a towel. "It's alright, I'll do it myself." Toukairin replied.

As Naomi went on to clean Toukairin up, he stopped her. Almost as if time froze, both noticed that his hand was now on her hand. Their faces were really close to each other's and both their hearts were beating very fast. They wanted to kiss each other.

"Naomi..."

"Shouji..."

Just as their lips were about to meet, Toukairin pulled himself back and said regretfully: "Sorry... I can't, not yet."

"Was I rushing things too quickly? You're still attached to your girlfriend and I know we only started knowing more about each other since yesterday. I should be the one who's sorry."

"No, it's my fault. You're a very lovely woman... It's just that I need some time to clear up a few things in my mind before I decide what step to take next." Toukairin said as he wiped the spilled tea on his shirt.

'What the hell was I thinking? How could I miss that kind of opportunity with such a beautiful girl? Why can't I move on with my life?' Toukairin thought.

"I will wait for you if you want me to. Whatever decision you will take, I will keep supporting you when you're sad as well as when you're happy." Naomi reassured Toukairin.

"Thanks Naomi."

Toukairin picked his up his jacket as he was about to leave. He looked back at Naomi: "Don't worry. I just need to walk outside, move, and do something for a few hours. It's a matter of clearing up a few things in my mind. I will come back to you, I promise."

"Don't forget, I will wait for you as long as it takes." Naomi said before Toukairin turned on his heels and left the house.

* * *

><p>Toukairin only had one person in mind as to who might give him words of wisdom and perhaps some advice about what he should do next: Natsumi's father. Since the day Toukairin came back to Japan and started looking everywhere for Natsumi's whereabouts, he did not have the courage to face her parents because he feared he would shatter their hopes of finding their daughter alive by telling them he'd given up.<p>

Upon Toukairin's arrival at the Tsujimoto residence in Asakusa, Natsumi's father Tsujimoto Kazuhiro answered the bell and opened the door.

"Mister Tsujimoto... I think it's the first time we meet each other. My name is..."

"Mister Toukairin, of course! We were expecting you'd stop by someday. Please, come in!" M. Tsujimoto greeted him.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop by earlier to give you my words of sympathy. I was only informed of Natsumi's disappearance when I came back from the Himalayas two months after she was declared missing. For the last 2 months, I've been searching and searching for her whereabouts... but I couldn't find her and I didn't have the courage to tell you the bad news."

"As long as she is not found dead, I still believe there's some hope left... even it is just a fool's hope." M. Tsujimoto said. "However, I was told you did not talk with your friends from Bokuto for the last 2 months and that you had a very difficult time moving on with your life. Is that right?"

"Yes, indeed." Toukairin answered.

"Do you still blame them for not telling you right away about her disappearance?"

"When I think of it now, I went overboard back then. I was so lost in my anger; I said harsh things, left my friends behind, only thinking about how I felt without considering how they felt when Natsumi was lost. I even thought they'd hide this case to make me feel guiltier for leaving her here when, in fact they were feeling as guilty or even feeling worse than I was." Toukairin felt tears coming up in his eyes.

"Shouji... Please allow me to call by your first name, son. I guess that's why we are always told to allow ourselves some time in order to be able to see things with a better perspective."

"You're absolutely right, sir. Back then, I didn't even care about how Miyuki felt even though I saw the tears in her eyes before I stormed out of the station. She must have been the one feeling the worst about what happened since she called Natsumi on that day. As Natsumi's partner, her best friend and almost her sister, Miyuki should have been the first person I would come to give words of comfort. How selfish was I? What should I do?"

"I think the best thing would be for you to talk to Miyuki, tell her that what happened in August didn't allow you time to reflect on everything, but that your perspective has changed since. And if it works, also take the time to make up with your other friends." M. Tsujimoto said.

Toukairin wiped his tears as the words of advice touched him. "Thank you."

"I know it's difficult for you to move on with your life. There's always a time when it's more difficult to move on, but it's the only thing we can do as human beings in order to not let what was built go to waste. It was very difficult for me and Hiromi when we were told that our only child was lost without a trace, it also took us some time to pick ourselves up. But it was something characteristic to Natsumi which allowed us to move on"

"What is it, sir?"

"Natsumi always believed that people need to keep moving on in order to not let dark thoughts paralyze them and for the sake of helping others. She also had a few heartbreaks in her life, but she never let herself sinking into depression for too long knowing she would definitely be useless if she doesn't move on with her life while there are people out there who need her help. If Natsumi was here with us, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like to see you, me or anyone else sinking into depression. I will tell you the same thing I told a few officers from Bokuto who came to me, especially Miyuki and that guy Nakajima: _by __moving __on __with __your __life, __you __allow __the __future __to __be __built __not __only __around __you, __but __also __within __your __heart_."

Toukairin could only play back the last phrase in his mind again and again as M. Tsujimoto's words of wisdom were exactly what he was hoping to hear.

"Is there someone in your life who's waiting for you, Shouji?" the older man asked.

"There is someone indeed. Thanks to your words of wisdom, I now know what I have to do for her sake... Thank you."

"Shouji... Also remember that moving on with our lives doesn't mean forgetting about the loved ones we lost. As long as we remember them in due time, they will still live within us."

"Can I pay my respects in front of the shrine dedicated to Natsumi's memory before I leave? It would also be my way to tell her goodbye." Toukairin asked.

"Please do, son. If you feel the need to talk about something, I will always be here to listen."

Toukairin took a few minutes to pray for Natsumi's soul to find eternal peace on the promise of moving on with his life before seeing her again in the other life. 'Farewell, Natsumi. I'll never forget you and I will move on with my life to build the future. That's what you would always wish for each of us, so do I.'

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: We don't have much info on Natsumi's parents except for their names as indicated somewhere on the internet. However, someone like Ian McKellen or Patrick Stewart impersonating Natsumi's father with the voice work would have been the dream. When I wrote the lines, I thought of those 2 actors


	5. Chapter 4: Making Up

**CHAPTER 4: Making Up**

Remembering what M. Tsujimoto told him, Toukairin went to the Bokuto Police District station with the intention of making a few apologies, especially to the one person who probably took Natsumi's loss harder than he did... Kobayakawa Miyuki. When he arrived at the station, it was already in the early afternoon. Knowing Miyuki would be working on her car at this time of the day, he walked around the building towards the garage at the back and found her there as he expected.

"I knew I would find you here. At least, some habits haven't changed since I left." Toukairin said.

"Shouji... It has been a while. What brings you here?" Miyuki's voice indicated some discomfort.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you... Something I should have done 2 months ago if I wasn't so selfish back then. Do you have some time?"

Surprised by Toukairin's reaction in total contrast with his angry self from 2 months ago, Miyuki couldn't refuse. "Of course, we can have a talk now."

"Thanks."

"I'm listening, Shouji. Go ahead and take your time."

"When I left the precinct 2 months ago, I said harsh things I shouldn't have said, I turned my back on my colleagues and even my friends. When I look back, I now understand how much of a selfish idiot I was."

"You were angry and the emotions only took control of you because it was a natural reaction for anyone. I understand that and I was angry for a while at myself too, Shouji."

"No... Where I feel really bad was when I did not even care about you even though I saw tears in your eyes on that day. You probably took Natsumi's loss even harder than I did because you were the last person who spoke to her. If only I was more considerate back then, I should have been the first person trying to comfort you and vice-versa. Natsumi was the woman I loved, but she was also your partner, your best friend, and she was almost like your own sister."

Toukairin took a deep breath before he went on with the conversation: "Miyuki, I'm really sorry I was such an insensitive jerk, especially to you. Instead of blaming everyone, I should have asked for your support as much as I would have tried to comfort others, especially you Miyuki. I really beg for your forgiveness and I want to make things right after all this time."

As Toukairin said those words, Miyuki's response meant everything as she hugged him to provide him the comfort he wanted to ask a long time ago. "All that matters is that you finally took the big step back to see the bigger picture and understand that you will never be alone." Miyuki said.

"M. Tsujimoto was right: time allows each of us to have a better perspective on everything."

"You saw Natsumi's father?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah. I came to him today asking for words of advice and wisdom as I felt I needed to clear up a few things in my mind. I told him about what happened in August, that's why I came here. I also told him about how I had a time moving on with my life." Toukairin said.

"What did he say about it?"

"He told me about how he and his wife picked themselves up and also that all people always have a period in which it's more difficult to move on with their lives. He reminded me how Natsumi always believed in the need to keep moving on to be able to help others. He finally told me that by moving on with my life, I would allow a future to be built not only around me, but also within my heart." Toukairin said as he felt a burden being lifted off his shoulders.

"Mr. Tsujimoto told me and Ken the exact same thing when we came to him around a month and a half ago. When he told us those words, we knew that we could not keep on dwelling with the past if we hope to see a better future. He's such an amazing man with such wisdom." Miyuki added.

"He really is... and I really want to build this future now as this is what Natsumi would have wished. For her sake, I make the pledge to go back to my friends and move on with my life."

Miyuki noticed something else behind Toukairin's change of heart and had only one question in her mind: "Shouji... I don't want to put my nose in your private life. But, is there a new woman in your life?"

Toukairin paused for a second to find the right words and finally does: "Before today, I wasn't fully sure at all... but now I think there is one. She is a pre-school teacher that I met recently. She lost all her memories after an incident a few months ago, but always kept herself a good spirit by saying she would always think about what's ahead in the future. She is such a kind person, always putting others ahead of her."

"Wow! Lucky you!" Miyuki said.

"By the way, how are things going between you and Nakajima?"

Miyuki blushed as she tried to find the right words to describe her situation. "Well... You know... Not much to be told really. I think Kenny tried really hard to make his move a few times, so did I. We want to push our relationship to the next level. But, it's always the same old story: Yoriko and the others putting their noses in and spoiling everything when it becomes interesting."

"Oh... That's a shame, really." Toukairin said.

"I guess they were hoping us to have a quick wedding or something like that. But at least, both Ken and I are taking the time we need to know better about each other. No matter what the others say or do, the great day will come for me and Ken when we feel it's the right time."

"I'll look forward to this day, Miyuki."

Then, another familiar face in Bokuto turned around the corner to see that a friend finally came back to the precinct. Ken immediately greeted his friend: "Hey, Toukairin!"

"Hi, Nakajima!"

"What brings you here today? It has been a while since we last saw you."

"I guess I had a lot to apologize to Miyuki and to everyone about how I behaved 2 months ago. It's something I should have done earlier and I'm ready to move on." Toukairin said.

"Toukairin went on to talk with M. Tsujimoto today. He gave him the same advice he gave us some time ago. It also seems he has just found a new woman in his life and found the strength to look towards the future." Miyuki added.

"That's really great news, Toukairin!" Ken exclaimed.

"Well, it's not official yet. Still, I would love if you can come to meet her and have dinner tonight, the 4 of us together. I'm sure she would be happy to make new friends. What do you think?"

"I would love to meet her." Miyuki said.

"I would have loved to be there too, but I have a shift set for tonight until late in the evening." Ken sighed while Miyuki moaned in disappointment. "You go ahead. I'll catch up on another time." Ken added.

"You really don't mind if I 'borrow' Miyuki from you for dinner? We'll go buy a few groceries before going to the place."

"I really don't mind for tonight's dinner, but don't 'borrow' Miyuki too often. I might get suspicious if you do." Ken quipped.

"Don't worry about that, Nakajima. You know that I am also a big fan of you two."

"By the way, why don't you come in with me? There are people at the station who really missed you and they have lots of good things to say. They will forgive you in no time." Ken said as he brought Toukairin inside the station. Afterwards, apologies were made and friendships were restored between Toukairin and everyone else in Bokuto.


	6. Chapter 5: Happiness Found Again

**CHAPTER 5: Happiness Found Again**

After the day of work was finished at the station, Toukairin and Miyuki came to the grocery store to buy food to make dinner at Naomi's place. Knowing Naomi's appetite as he saw it earlier in the morning and knowing himself to be a big eater too, Toukairin made sure the amount of food he bought would be more than enough for everyone much to Miyuki's embarrassment as some people along the way thought in mistake the two of them were a couple.

"Shouji... You said a few groceries, but did we really need to buy that much food?"

"Trust me, Miyuki. That will do the trick."

"Still, that's quite a lot to carry around. Are we there yet?" Miyuki added.

"Ah! Here's the place." Toukairin replied before he rang the doorbell. Naomi opened the door to greet the two officers.

"Hi, Shouji! You're back, but... who is that with you?" she asked.

Miyuki's face became livid upon the appearance in front of her. The black-haired policewoman thought she just saw a ghost and she can't stand anything paranormal without feeling the urge to scream in panic. Understanding quickly the reason behind Miyuki's reaction, Toukairin replied to Naomi's question: "Oh! This is Miss Kobayakawa Miyuki. She works at Bokuto precinct and we are good friends. I thought about making dinner for the three of us tonight since I told Miyuki about you and she really wanted to meet you."

"Hi! My name is Tsukihara Naomi. Nice to meet you, Miss Kobayakawa."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Tsukihara... Can I drop the groceries in the kitchen?"

"Sure! Go ahead." Naomi replied before she turned to Toukairin asking him: "Why was she turning white like that?"

"I didn't tell you. Miyuki was my girlfriend's partner in the police force before she disappeared. I guess she thought you were her as much as I thought when I first met you." Toukairin said.

"Oh! That says it all." Naomi exclaimed. "I guess I'll start cooking. I might need some help along the way to get this thing done."

"We'll give you a hand for the cooking. Miyuki is probably the best cook in the entire Bokuto Police District and I wasn't too bad this morning either, no worries. I'll just have a talk with Miyuki for a couple of minutes."

"Okey-dokey!"

Toukairin asked Miyuki for a little chat as he knew she has a few questions after she saw a girl who looked mostly identical to Natsumi standing in front of her. As the two of them gathered in the living room, Miyuki asked the first question quietly.

"That woman, that face, those eyes... is she who I really think she is?"

"No. I know what you are thinking and I was asking myself the same question a few days ago, but she's definitely not Natsumi." Toukairin said quietly.

"How can you be that sure she's not Natsumi?"

"I told you earlier that she lost her memories a few months ago. She was found unconscious in front of her house here and she still had her papers with her. That's still some distance from your apartment, Miyuki. Yesterday, I went to her school; I saw pictures of her in the last 4-5 years and I met the school's principal. It's definitely Naomi although the resemblance between her and Natsumi is very uncanny. Even though Natsumi really loved children, I can hardly see her being as good as Naomi on dealing with pre-school children with so much of a naturally gentle touch just like I saw her twice already."

"Well, if you say so, then I believe you. It wouldn't have made any sense if Naomi was Natsumi after all. It's just that a part of me suddenly awakened wishing she was Natsumi from the moment I saw her." Miyuki said.

"I understand what you mean and it's alright, Miyuki. I've been through the same feeling myself too, but I'll move on. Anyway, Naomi told me that having no past doesn't bother her at all and that she can put all her thoughts about the future. I hope to build that future with her." Toukairin said.

"You're right: we have to look forward now. Thanks, Shouji." Miyuki then turned her attention to Naomi. "Miss Tsukihara, I'm coming to give you a hand with the cooking now."

"Thanks, Miss Kobayakawa!"

They spent the next couple of hours preparing the meals for dinner. Naomi looked pretty good at cooking, which reassured Miyuki who thought what Toukairin told her about how Natsumi and Naomi are different people. Natsumi wasn't good at cooking as far as Miyuki can remember. The three of them enjoyed an excellent dinner. Just like Toukairin did earlier at breakfast, Miyuki told Naomi about her work, her interests and a few life experiences. It wasn't long before Naomi and Miyuki became friends.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Miyuki was the first to leave to go back home. However, she really appreciated the night. It was the first time she could enjoy sitting among friends for an evening dinner as if they were a family since the time Natsumi was still there. Of course, it was different from the family dinners Daimaru and Sena organized at their home as Ken's parents keep asking where the relationship between Miyuki and Ken stands at the time. Miyuki didn't know why she felt that way, but she knew it reminded her of very fond memories of Natsumi and she was happy she could feel such a happy feeling again.<p>

"Thanks for the dinner, Naomi."

"My pleasure. You can come back any time, Miyuki."

"Surely, there will be a next time." Miyuki said before he turned to Toukairin. "I think I'll make sure Ken comes with us the next time we have dinner; he would love it. What do you think?"

"I don't think it would be possible to hold such dinner for at least some time. I really need to work really hard to put myself up to speed when coming back to work at Bokuto. I've been out for over a year, so I need to pick up where I left. However, I think I'll get something around Christmas if everything goes right for us."

"Well, I look forward to December then. Good night! See you tomorrow at work, Shouji."

Naomi and Toukairin bid Miyuki goodbye before they went back inside the house. Naomi really enjoyed the evening too and it was really happy she made 2 new friends outside of work in such a short time.

"Miyuki really is something. Are all police officers in Bokuto special with so many qualities like you and Miyuki have?

"There are quite a few special ones in the precinct indeed. Natsumi was also a special one in Bokuto." Toukairin said.

Naomi sensed something has changed with Toukairin since he left in the morning as he spoke of Natsumi without that regretful tone in his voice. Immediately, she went straight to the point: "Shouji, it looks like something has changed with you since this morning. Did something happen today?"

"I went to see Natsumi's father this morning. We talked about her, about how I wasn't unable to move on with my life and about how wrong I was in blaming everyone in Bokuto for no letting me know earlier about Natsumi's disappearance before I returned from the Himalayas 2 months after it happened. I was looking for advice and words of wisdom."

"What did he tell you?" Naomi asked.

"He told me first to make up with everyone in Bokuto, especially Miyuki by telling them that I finally understood that I was not the only one in pain when Natsumi was lost. I did that and everything was fine afterwards."

"Well, that's great."

"He also reminded me how Natsumi always believed in the need to keep moving on to be able to help others. He finally told me that by moving on with my life, I would allow a future to be built not only around me, but also within my heart. I finally made peace with myself and pledged myself that I'd live on as Natsumi would always have wished me to. I also want to build a future of my own and I want to build this future with you... because I love you!" Toukairin finally confessed.

"Shouji..."

"It is not because you look like Natsumi, it's because you are a great woman in all aspects. You're beautiful, gentle, lively, always cheerful, intelligent... Naomi, you are everything I've been searching for my heart to finally start healing itself. For days, I couldn't think about anyone else but you and I think I have fallen for you since the day we first met. Now, I really want to share my life with you for as long as fate allows me to."

Naomi remained speechless for a moment, but finally found the words to answer.

"Shouji... Back on the first day we met, I already felt there was something special about you. Afterwards, everything that happened drew me closer to you and I have also fallen in love with you almost instantly. I love you too, Shouji."

Upon Naomi's last words, Toukairin didn't need to be begged as he caressed her cheek before closing the gap between their lips to seal a kiss. Naomi returned the kiss as she has been hoping for this to happen and it's finally happening. The moment lasted almost an eternity before both broke apart gasping for air, but they both wanted more.

"Naomi... Let me add a little something to get us in the mood, okay?" Toukairin said before Naomi nodded in approval.

Toukairin reached for Naomi's CD/MP3/radio unit and put one of her CDs with a few well-known slow songs in it. As the music started playing, Toukairin asked Naomi for a dance, which she immediately accepted. While dancing for a few minutes, they were holding close to one another, they could hear their hearts beating in perfect harmony and felt an amount of warmth forming in both their bodies. They kissed each other again; this kiss was fiercer and lasted longer than the first. With the heat of their bodies rising, they went on to undress each other with kisses in between and their hands were fondling each other's body. Once both were finally naked, they knew what they wanted to do next.

"Naomi... Are you sure?"

"Shouji... Take my breath away."

_Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames_

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say_

_Take my breath away_

_My love, take my breath away._

* * *

><p>The following morning, Toukairin woke up early still enlacing a sleeping Naomi and feeling every bit of her skin. Breaking up his hold on Naomi and moving up his head a little bit, Toukairin stared at the naked woman sleeping besides him. She looked so peaceful when she's asleep and the sight of her naked body in the middle of the light bed sheets was picturesque. With such beauty before him, Toukairin did the only thing he had in mind: give Naomi a gentle kiss. Feeling the touch of Toukairin's lips, Naomi woke up and slowly turned to see her lover.<p>

"Hi, Shouji."

"Hi... Sleeping Beauty's awake." Naomi chuckled on the last phrase.

"That... That was the best night in my life, Shouji. I didn't know I could be that wild myself."

"And it isn't the last night yet. I wouldn't mind being at the receiving end of your wild self every night although I might be tempted to show you next time how wild I can be too."

Both Toukairin and Naomi laughed at the last comment, and kissed gently each other.

"Naomi... When I'm around you, I feel more alive than ever. When I said I want to build my future with you, I really meant it and this feeling keeps growing stronger every day I'm living with you at my side. Do you think you could hold yourself in a long-term relationship?"

"I have no past, only the present and a future. But I feel this future is really bright when you are with me, Shouji. I will go the distance with you as long as fate allows us to... because that's what my heart desires."

"Thank you, love." Toukairin said.

Naomi shot a glance at the clock; there was still time before Toukairin would leave for work. Immediately, she slid her hand down Toukairin's chest and straddled him.

"What are you doing, Naomi?"

"How about a little quickie before you go to work? Hmm? We still have time."

"A quickie, huh?" Toukairin asked as he felt Naomi's hand sliding even lower. He surely couldn't refuse Naomi's offer. "Sure! I'm really hungry for you!"

And with that, the two lovers spent more time playing their love games. On that Sunday morning, the two of them were in heaven and they had so many dreams filling their minds about their future that not even the sky would be a limit for them. However, they were unaware that their future would take a major twist less than 2 months later.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: When I wrote this chapter, I immediately thought of Berlin's classic interpretation of Take My Breath Away and also the scenes where it was played in Top Gun (1986). For the people who watched Top Gun, the choice of this song would make sense. Also I must admit I was tempted to cross the line between a T-rating and a R-rating in this chapter, but didn't do it. Anyway, I really loved writing this one.

Next chapter... Things will get really serious.


	7. Chapter 6: A Troubling Discovery

**CHAPTER 6: A Troubling Discovery**

Almost two months have passed since Toukairin and Naomi started dating each other. They were deeply in love with each other like teenagers who are in love for the first time. Toukairin was a man reborn and everyone at Bokuto could see the difference from the wreck he used to be in late August. Since late October, Toukairin started working again as a special instructor at Bokuto and sometimes as an extra man to the Investigations Division. The other police officers were happy to see him back to his former self from the year before. All people at Bokuto were moving on with their lives, slowly but surely.

It was the last day of school before the Christmas vacation starts for all the children. The pre-school kids were doing some little paper craft for Christmas during that afternoon. Meanwhile, Naomi was so excited at the prospect of soon spending a 2-week long break full of romantic activities with Toukairin that she was lost in her thoughts and blushed for a few minutes.

"Naomi-sensei..."

"Yes, Rika?" Naomi asked as she pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Can you help me with the glue stick, please?"

"Sure, I'll show you." Naomi replied before showing Rika how to use the glue stick. "You take the little piece of paper with one hand, you hold the stick with the other hand, then move the stick under the paper like this, and you put the little paper on the bigger paper here."

Rika imitated what Naomi just did.

"See, it was easy. Just remember where you put the glue."

"Thank you, Naomi-sensei." the little girl replied.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard outside the school followed by successive noises before everything became silent. Naomi dashed to the window to have a look and she saw a car flipped upside down in front of the school. 'That car must have flipped over, but what about the driver?' she thought. Instinctively, she decided to provide help to get the driver out of the car and told the children: "Stay here, children. Naomi-sensei will be back."

In a matter of seconds, she was already on the scene. The driver was in a very bad position, the driver's door was torn and Naomi saw smoke coming out of the car.

"Sir! Sir, are you alright?"

"The door is stuck, I can't move out!" The driver replied.

"Let me try to pull the door. I'll get you out of there."

Suddenly, a fire started raging in the engine area and an explosion was imminent.

"Hurry! Get me out there, please! HURRY!"

"It's not moving! Come on... MOVE, DAMN IT!" Naomi said as she was trying to pull the door.

"It's no use. Run for safety, Miss, please!" the driver said in despair.

Around the corner, Toukairin was walking towards the school to meet Naomi. He was coming in a little earlier to make sure he would pick her up at the end of the day. As he turned on his right, he couldn't believe what he was watching from distance.

"I'm not leaving you behind, sir! I'll get you out!" Naomi told the driver. "COME ON, MOVE! DAMN IIIIIITT!"

As she uttered the last 2 words, Naomi pulled down the torn door with an amazing strength. Immediately, she pulled the driver out.

"Run! It's going to blow!"

Naomi and the driver had time to run a few yards away before the car exploded. The force of the explosion knocked Naomi to the ground instantly as Toukairin was watching in horror.

"NAOMI!"

Toukairin immediately rushed to her aid and carried her immediately to the school's nurse office.

* * *

><p>In the nurse's office, the nurse cleansed the small wound on her Naomi's left arm and put some bandages while Toukairin applied an icepack on a bruise on Naomi's leg.<p>

"Naomi, you should be lucky that you only had a small cut and a bruise after that explosion. I will go give Mrs. Nakamura an update on your injuries. You should take a rest what's left of the day. Of course, you can still go say goodbye to the children leaving on vacation." the nurse said before she left the room and closed the door behind.

"Naomi... What were you thinking? That was completely insane what you did out there! You could have been killed and I don't know what I would have done if I lost you! And what about the children in your class? They need you!" Toukairin was really angry.

Naomi remained silent for a moment before she replied: "I'm sorry... I don't know why, but I was not thinking at all. It was if my own instinct told me I had to help that man and that I had everything I needed to pull him out to safety. Still, I ended up getting everyone worried." Naomi's tears were gathering in her eyes.

Toukairin calmed himself down at the sight of Naomi's tears.

"I'm sorry... It's just that I lost Natsumi half a year ago and I don't want to lose you. So please, don't pull out reckless stunts like that, okay?"

"Oh... Shouji!" Naomi cried on his chest before he soothed her.

"Hey... it's alright as long as you're safe."

"Thanks, Shouji. You're always sweet."

Then someone knocked at the door. A police officer from the local district came in looking for Naomi.

"Well, I must say it was a close one. Thanks to your quick and instinctive reaction, the driver will spend Christmas with only a few cuts and bruises. Apparently, the man was just driving too fast. Then he missed the turn and lost control of his vehicle. The car flipped over quite a few times before it stopped in front of the school. Miss Tsukihara... if you don't mind, I would like to ask you just a few questions in private to fill out a few blanks about what happened." the officer said.

Naomi looked at Toukairin who nodded his head to tell her it was okay.

While Naomi and the police officer continued their conversation further away. Toukairin was still thinking about what he witnessed. 'Why do I keep thinking about this? How did she do that? I would have needed a tool to get that door open. There's definitely something really strange about this girl... Who is she really?' he thought.

He looked at the tissues used by the nurse to stop the small bleeding on Naomi's left arm and as he closed his gaze on the tissues, suddenly, a crazy idea came across Toukairin's mind. He put latex medical gloves on his hands, went quickly looking for a cup of tea before getting back to the nurse's office and waited for Naomi. When she came back, Toukairin immediately offered her the hot drink.

"Naomi, I brought you a cup of tea. It should make you feel better."

"Thanks! I really needed some." Naomi replied before sipping her tea.

"You know, Naomi... Perhaps you should spend the rest of the day at home after everything that happened today. We'll spend some quality time together when I finish work after tomorrow, okay?"

"Okey-dokey!"

Soon after, Mrs. Nakamura entered the nurse's office and asked for Naomi: "Ah Naomi... Sorry to interrupt, but I think it would be a good idea if you come back to class just to wish the children a Merry Christmas before they leave."

"Coming!" Naomi cheerfully replied.

Both women left, leaving Toukairin alone in the nurse's office. With his gloves still on, he picked up the tissues with Naomi's blood stains on them and he also picked up Naomi's cup of tea before putting them into separate Ziploc bags. He was planning to take the items for further analyses.

'Sorry for not telling you anything now, Naomi. But there's something I need to verify by myself.' Toukairin thought.

* * *

><p>Toukairin arrived at Bokuto Police District station the following day with the items to be analyzed and he immediately looked for the only person he could trust for that matter, Kobayakawa Miyuki. He met her in the hallway outside the Traffic Department room.<p>

"Hi, Miyuki."

"Hi, Shouji." Miyuki didn't take long to notice there was something wrong about Toukairin's expression. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I need your help about something right now. You went under forensics training in Los Angeles, and you're also good in forensic blood and fingerprint analysis, right?"

"Yes, why?" Miyuki asked.

"I have something I want you to analyze for me and I can only trust you on this."

"Okay, sure! I'll just drop a few documents. Meet me at the lab in 10 minutes." Miyuki replied.

"Thanks, Miyuki."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later at the lab, Miyuki already put on her lab coat and looked at the items Toukairin brought her.<p>

"I guess you remember Miss Ichinose Setsuka, our regular lab technician here." Miyuki said.

"Yes, of course."

"I asked her to come in order to make sure we get the procedure right with a second opinion instead of doing it all on my own. So, we have tissues with coagulated blood on them and an empty cup of tea here. My guess is that you want us to run analyses to get the blood type and identify the fingerprints, right?" Miyuki asked.

"That's right, Miyuki."

"To whom do they belong?"

"They are Naomi's." Toukairin's response brought a confused look on Miyuki's face for a second before he continued: "There is something I really want to check and I'm not sure what it is. I hope I will find some answers here."

"Okay. You can count on us." Miyuki finished as she and the other technician started to work on taking the blood samples and fingerprints for analysis.

* * *

><p>"It should just take a few minutes for the computer to run through the database, we should have answers soon if we have a match." Miss Ichinose told Toukairin.<p>

"I hope so... "

"Seriously, Shouji... What is going on?" Miyuki asked.

"It's about Naomi... There's something strange about her. It's almost as if I knew her since forever."

"I guess you usually feel that way when you love someone." Miyuki was trying to reassure Toukairin.

"It's not that. For some reason, I have the feeling that I've known her way before I met her almost 2 months ago. There are times when I see something really familiar with her. For instance, she hit Strike Man's throws twice in a row after we met for the 2nd time and Strike Man kept calling her Home Run Girl."

"It's probably just the uncanny resemblance with Natsumi and perhaps her hits were pure luck."

"And that's not all. At times, she showed a really big appetite and I mean a big one. And just yesterday, there was a car accident in front of her school. Immediately and out of instinct, she came out to the scene and pulled a man out of the wrecked car after bulling down the torn driver's door with her own physical strength; it was superhuman. She saved him in time before the car exploded, but she slightly got cut on the arm by debris in the explosion... that's how I got the bloodied tissues." Toukairin paused before he went on. "I might be getting crazy, but the ability to hit Strike Man's Balls of Justice, that really big appetite, that instinctive reaction on the accident scene, and especially that superhuman strength altogether... I can only think of one person in this world having all of that at once."

Miyuki was getting more perplexed by the minute. "Wait a minute, you're not thinking she..."

Finally, a beeping sound cut the conversation short; the search through the station's database ended. "Ah, we have one record matching with the fingerprints and the blood sample according to the search." Miyuki clicked on the lone matching result. "Her blood type is O... and the mystery woman's name is..." Once the attached picture and the entire profile showed up, both Toukairin and Miyuki dropped back in their chairs, completely stunned and their faces turned livid at the sight of the picture.

"What the... Are you sure you are alright?" Ichinose asked.

"My God! How...? This cannot be!" Miyuki exclaimed in stupor.

"She... She was there right at my side all this time!" Toukairin added.

The name shown on the record was none other than Tsujimoto Natsumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: Finally, Natsumi looks to be alive and well. But how did she earn her new identity 6 months ago? How will she react to the news? Who made an attempt against her life 6 months ago? What will happen next? Stay tuned for more as everything will be fast-paced from now on!


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations

**CHAPTER 7: Revelations**

With the stunning, yet troubling discovery shown before them, neither Toukairin nor Miyuki could find their words for a while until the Toukairin started.

"I knew a part of me wanted this to happen, but I never thought this could ever indeed happen in front of me. I really can't believe it!"

"How can this be possible? You told me there was no way it could have been Natsumi, did you?" Miyuki asked.

"I did. I was told by Mrs. Nakamura that she was found in front of her house in the Kita Ward last summer, Naomi's papers were still on her and the resemblance with Natsumi is really uncanny everywhere I saw pictures of her. Also, she lost a lot of blood in front of your apartment, which looked to me it was nearly impossible she could have survived. However if what the computer says here is true, then how on Earth was Natsumi's body moved from the Koto Ward to the Kita Ward? And for what purpose would somebody have moved her body that far away?"

"I don't know about that yet, but all I know is that we have to get Natsumi into police custody with very tight protection really quickly. The assassin might be lurking out there waiting for another opportunity to kill Natsumi if he finds out she's still alive. Where is she now?"

"She currently is in her house in the Kita Ward with Mrs. Nakamura until late afternoon. However, what will we say to Naomi when we get there?" Toukairin asked.

"I think we have no choice but to tell her everything now."

"WHAT? NO, NO, NO! Miyuki, have you considered what kind of shock we might create on her psyche if we were to tell her everything now? She might not be mentally strong enough yet to take it as a whole." Toukairin protested.

"I know the risks, but we have no other choice but to try now. Look, I know you cared a lot for Natsumi for a long time up to now, so did I. But she might be in great danger as we speak now. Six months ago, I thought I sent Natsumi to her death and I blamed myself to be the one responsible of this for a very long time. As her partner, her best friend and almost her sister, I will not stop at anything to save her life this time knowing she's still alive and possibly under threat." Miyuki almost cried when saying those words.

Moved by the sheer emotion displayed in Miyuki's eyes and voice, Toukairin remained silent for a moment. Then, Toukairin could only agree with her: "You're right, we have to do this. I will be the one telling her. Let's go!"

"Setsuka, I want you to keep it quiet on this until we sort this thing out." Miyuki asked.

"Roger that, Miyuki." Ichinose replied.

Quickly, Miyuki and Toukairin ran to the armory to grab bulletproof vests, guns and live ammo for their weapons. While they were dashing towards the garage, Kachou stumbled near them. "Hey! Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"No time to talk now, Chief; it's an emergency. Please call the local units in the Kita Ward to stand in alert." Toukairin said.

Before Kachou could say anything else, Miyuki and Toukairin were already on the move with the Today heading for the Kita Ward.

* * *

><p>Miyuki pushed her mini-patrol car to the limit to close down the distance between the Bokuto Police District station and Naomi's house in the Northern half of the Kita Ward. However the car traffic was jammed in a number of areas and every minute lost built even more anxiety for the two officers.<p>

Upon arrival, Toukairin immediately rushed to knock at Naomi's door. "Naomi! Are you here, Naomi? It's Shouji. Please, open the door!"

The brunette opened the door much to Toukairin's relief. "Shouji! You came back early from the job... why are you still wearing your uniform?"

"It's a long story, but we need to talk right now." Miyuki said.

"Miyuki? Shouji, what is going on?"

"We just found something very important about your past and it would be better if we discuss about it inside. Naomi... Is Mrs. Nakamura still with you?" Toukairin said.

"Yes, she is still inside."

"Good! I think it's important she knows about this too."

Without further asking, the brunette girl let Toukairin and Miyuki coming in the house. Mrs. Nakamura greeted the two officers, but didn't understand why they came all the way to the house while they are still at work. "So, what brings you here in the middle of the afternoon when you look to be still on duty?"

"We just found something about Naomi's past and we would not have come all the way here now if it wasn't of vital importance. So everyone, please listen carefully." Toukairin started before he turned his gaze on his girlfriend: "Naomi... Hmm, this is really difficult for me to say, but I have to."

"Did I commit some kind of crime before I lost my memories?" Naomi asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, no! Your record is clean, don't worry about that." Toukairin paused. "In fact, it's about your true identity. Your name is not Tsukihara Naomi... Your real name is Tsujimoto Natsumi."

The brunette teacher froze upon hearing those words.

"Natsumi... She was your... No! No, there has to be a mistake! I am a pre-school teacher, not a police officer."

"I really wished I was wrong so I would not have to announce you the shocking news. However, I cannot hide myself from the truth any longer once Miyuki and I discovered it less than an hour ago. I watched you carefully over the last 2 months, and I saw you doing things that only Natsumi was capable of such as hitting Strike Man's pitches, eating lots of food with such a pace, reacting quickly and instinctively to help out a man in a position of peril, and most importantly displaying a superhuman strength when you pulled down the door on that car. So, I asked Miyuki to analyze your fingerprints taken on your cup of tea from yesterday as well as to analyze blood samples. The results don't lie: you are Natsumi, the woman I have been looking for since August and the woman that I love. I moved on with my life since I met you as Naomi, my feelings for you as a whole person haven't changed. It's only that everything I found out today is pure serendipity and it is beyond everything I can ever wish in a lifetime."

The brunette was getting more nervous under the weight of the facts.

Miyuki took her turn to speak: "Natsumi, please... We graduated together at the Academy, we became roommates after you arrived in the precinct, we were the finest pair of police partners in Bokuto, and you are the best friend I ever had. Six months ago, I called you on your day off asking you to give HQ a hand, but you got ambushed outside of our apartment. Then somehow, you have been dragged here before Mrs. Nakamura quickly found you here and brought you to hospital. Finally, you woke up with amnesia and that's why you're here today."

"No! No! I refuse to believe that! Nothing of this is true!"

Toukairin approached Natsumi and tried to calm her down. "Natsumi..."

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me!" the teacher yelled. She grabbed her jacket and ran outside the house to cry alone.

"Leave her alone already. What is the meaning of this, you two?" Mrs. Nakamura protested.

"Mrs. Nakamura... What we are saying is the truth. Six months ago, Natsumi was supposed to help HQ upon what was supposedly a call from them on her day off, but the call was a fake and it was an ambush aimed against her. She got shot in front of our house. We found gunpowder and a lot of blood, but nothing to tell where her body was. Whoever did that dragged Natsumi's body away and was really good at covering the tracks. That's why we never confirmed her death." Miyuki said.

"And furthermore, we called the hospital a few minutes ago. The day you supposedly found Naomi wounded to the head right before you brought her to the hospital was on the same day Natsumi was reported missing. You once told me the doctor who treated her suspected a gunshot wound to the head. I can understand why the doctor and the local police officers believed you when you told them she was Naomi. She had the same looks as Naomi and she had Naomi's identity papers on her. Everything was there to make believe. However with the fingerprint and blood analysis results we just obtained in the last hour, we are starting to link the dots together now." Toukairin added.

"If this girl here is indeed your friend Natsumi, where is the real Naomi?" Mrs. Nakamura asked.

"We don't know yet, but there a possibility that the people who attacked Natsumi also have something to do the disappearance of the real Tsukihara Naomi. They probably put her wallet on Natsumi on purpose to cover the abduction." Miyuki answered.

"Mrs. Nakamura. In the last few times you met Miss Tsukihara prior to the day you found Natsumi in front of this place, did you notice any strange behaviour with Naomi? Any form of anxiety or anything unusual with her?" Toukairin asked.

"Now that you mention it, Naomi once told me that she was under the impression of being followed. She was really nervous and anxious about something, but she didn't say what exactly. Also, I saw a very suspicious black car lurking outside of the school a few times back then. That was 3 days before I found the person I thought to be Naomi in a coma and losing blood through a wound to the head."

'Now, we are getting something.' Toukairin thought before he went on with the conversation: "Mrs. Nakamura, we have to take Natsumi into our custody and provide her protection now. We have reasons to believe her life is in great danger as we speak."

Just outside the house's front door, the brunette girl was still curled on herself and crying. 'How can I be a police officer? This is impossible.' she thought. Suddenly, she felt her head was aching really badly and she didn't know where that came from. The pain was really excruciating. "Ooooooowww! Why am I having a headache now of all times? What is it?"

Suddenly, fragments of memories which seemed to be unknown to her kept coming up to her mind. Among those memories hidden for so long, there were the days at the Police Academy, the day she met Miyuki on her first day at Bokuto, the Tokyo Tower rescue mission where she met Toukairin, the eating contests she had against Toukairin, the special place he showed her in Ibaraki, Natsumi and Toukairin's love confession for each other, and many more. Upon the resurgence of those memories, Natsumi finally realized that both Toukairin and Miyuki were telling the truth.

'I... I am... I am Natsumi.'

As Natsumi was about to get back into the house, she felt a hand muffling her mouth to keep her quiet while 3 other hands were pulling her towards a car. Natsumi bit her captor's hand to get her mouth free and taking advantage of her captor's pain to scream for help: "SHOOOOOUJIIII! HEEEEEELP!"

Toukairin immediately heard Natsumi's scream and dashed towards the exit door while drawing out his gun. "Oh crap!"

Just behind him, Miyuki and Mrs. Nakamura also dashed towards the exit door to see what's going on. When they found where Natsumi was, they saw a yakuza holding her from behind while his accomplice applied a tissue full of chloroform on Natsumi's nose to knock her unconscious.

"Freeze! Police!" Toukairin yelled towards the yakuza.

In an immediate response, both yakuza gangsters pulled out their guns and started shooting in the direction of Toukairin and his friends.

"Mrs. Nakamura, get down! Miyuki, give me some cover!" Toukairin ordered as he fired a few shots back, but had to be careful not to hit Natsumi in the process.

Miyuki also tried to get herself a good shooting angle, but couldn't find one without risking Natsumi's life. All she could do was to fire a few shots wide to keep the gangsters low and give Toukairin time to move in a better position. One of the yakuza loaded Natsumi into the trunk before he jumped into his car and started the engine. "Come on, Ichiro! Let's get the hell out of here!"

In a fraction of a second, the gangster named Ichiro spotted and shot Toukairin in the chest before he fired two shots at Miyuki's car. Then he jumped into the vehicle which burst itself into full speed, allowing no time for Miyuki to shoot the front tires on their car.

As Miyuki saw Toukairin lying on the ground, she immediately attended him. "Shouji! Tell me you're alright."

"Ouch! The son of a bitch... He just hit my bulletproof vest, I'm fine. Go after him!" Toukairin said.

As Miyuki was looking to start a car pursuit, she noticed something wrong... The gangster fired bullets into the Today's front tires, making it unable to go anywhere. "Those bastards shot the tires and grounded my car!"

"And I thought we finally got Natsumi away from them... DAMN IT!" Toukairin cursed.

"Mrs. Nakamura... Are you alright?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm fine... and Natsumi?

"Those gangsters got her. Miyuki, did you see their registration plate number?" "Yes, I have the car model and the plate number" Miyuki answered Toukairin before she went for her radio.

"This is Bokuto Car 3 calling all units of all precincts... We have a police officer kidnapped by yakuza in the Kita Ward. Target is a black BMW; Model E46; white plate registered in Tokyo; green numbers; registration number is 62-77. It's currently moving south of our position. Suspects are armed and dangerous." Miyuki called and repeated the message again.

* * *

><p>Less than 45 minutes after the shooting, police units were swarming the area trying to investigate every single lead they could find. Kachou arrived alongside Detective Tokuno and Lieutenant Kinoshita in the Kita Ward with a few cars from Bokuto, only to meet Toukairin and Miyuki waiting just a few meters away.<p>

"Can you tell me what the hell is going here, you two? First, you picked up weapons and ammunition from the armory. Second, you went out of your jurisdiction zone all the way to the Kita Ward with a police car registered to Bokuto. And third, you get involved in a shootout in the middle of a residential area." Kachou fumed. "You were lucky no one got hit. What in the world is going on here?"

Toukairin was the first to talk: "Chief, Detective, and Lieutenant... There is something you should all know... She is alive... Officer Tsujimoto is still alive!"

The last 5 words left the 3 senior officers completely speechless.


	9. Chapter 8: Abducted

**CHAPTER 8: Abducted**

The gangsters who kidnapped Natsumi stopped the car in front of their hideout before they opened the trunk to carry Natsumi out under the watch of several other men. As she was carried towards another place, her eyes were opening slightly and she turned her head a little although she was not fully conscious yet.

'Where am I? The sea... Containers, warehouses... I must be at the harbor.' Natsumi thought before she lost consciousness again.

Once inside one of the warehouses, one of the men who kidnapped her took a bucket full of water and splashed it at Natsumi. That last action immediately woke her up.

"I must really admit you are tougher to kill than a bug stuffed with steroids. I really thought I shot you dead back then." a voice said. "But since you're in my sights for the second time, I will slowly take my time with you, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"That voice... That cynical laugh... You must be..." Natsumi said.

"Yes, I am the one who shot you in front of your apartment 6 months ago. Too bad I was ordered to keep your body intact, dump you right in front of that house, to take pictures of your body and leave. I would have had a fun time cutting your body into pieces after what you have done to my brother."

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." Natsumi replied.

The last reply got the man moving towards Natsumi and he kicked her to the gut in anger.

"So, you don't know what I am talking about? What about me refreshing your memory? Seven months ago, Sumida Ward. You and your cops made a raid on one of our hideouts where our people were dealing drugs. My younger brother Hideo was among the people working out the deal, you ran after him and you did not save him when he fell from that roof."

Suddenly, Natsumi remembered the whole incident and how it affected her. "Yes, I remember now... I ran after him. He tried to jump to another building from the roof, but he missed his jump and ended hanging for his life with the top of the wall. I told him not to move while I tried to jump myself to the other side. However by the time I jumped to the other side, his strength abandoned him and I couldn't save him."

"Should I cry a river now?" the man asked sarcastically.

"I tried to save him, but couldn't! He was only 18 years old and I wasn't able to forgive myself for almost a week seeing someone that young die. It was the first time I saw someone die in front of me and..."

"Shut up! Nothing of this would have happened if you police stayed out of our business. But what is done is done, you'll not change my mind about what happened and I will take the same pleasure as I always do in killing people slowly by inflicting them maximum pain." the angry gangster aimed his gun at Natsumi who felt the end was near.

"ICHIRO, THAT'S ENOUGH! Holster your weapon." said another voice behind him.

"Boss... This woman is responsible for my brother's death and she might hinder us if we keep her alive. I suggest we kill her now." Ichiro said.

"And then have all the cops of the Metropolitan Area on our tails? You almost compromised all of us once with that silly idea of shooting a cop to blackmail that woman 6 months ago. You were lucky that I called you in time to give you my instructions of moving her body away so you wouldn't get us in trouble, you idiot. Don't forget that I made you cut your little finger as a punishment to remind you that we have a code of honor to respect. The next time you do something I don't particular like such as torturing and shooting women or children, your body will feed the fish at the bottom of Tokyo Bay. Did I make myself clear?" the Boss said.

"Yes, Boss."

"Take her away to the detention room with the other woman." The Boss asked.

Without any further protest, the gangster named Ichiro and his partner carried Natsumi to a small room where she will remain detained. They threw Natsumi to the ground inside the room.

"You are really lucky the Boss was here." Ichiro said as he closed the door behind him.

The ruckus woke up a female prisoner held in the room, Natsumi turned her head to see the other woman and so did the latter. Both of them were stunned at what they saw: both Natsumi and the other woman had the same eye color, the same hair color, a similar haircut although Natsumi's hair was a little shorter, and their facial features were almost identical. Natsumi could almost believe she was watching herself in a mirror or looking at a twin sister, a feeling shared by the other woman.

"Who in the world are you?" Natsumi asked first.

"I should be the one asking you that question. Who are you?"

"For the last 6 months, I had no memories of who I was before that. I thought I was someone else until my true identity was revealed to me today. My name... My name is Tsujimoto Natsumi. I am a police officer at Bokuto Police District in Sumida. What about you?"

"My name is Tsukihara Naomi." the other woman revealed herself.

"Tsukihara Naomi... A pre-school teacher from a school located in the Kita Ward, you worked there for the last 5 years, one of your best friends is named Nakamura Shinobu... Am I right?"

"Yes, but how do you know all of that?" Naomi asked.

Natsumi paused before giving her answer: "It's a really long story which goes as far as to 6 months ago, but I will tell you everything now. Miss Tsukihara, you deserve to know everything that happened."

* * *

><p>As soon as Toukairin and Miyuki finished explaining the whole story, Kachou, Detective Tokuno and Lieutenant Kinoshita were scratching their heads in front of the revealed truth which looked to be surreal to them.<p>

"So you're telling me that for the last 6 months, Tsujimoto lost her memories after she got shot, she was brought to another place in the city by the one who shot her, then she was found by a local citizen in the area who thought she was her friend and co-worker. All of that was because of the uncanny resemblance between both women and the identity papers found on Natsumi... Did I grasp all of that right?" Kachou asked.

"Yes, it's the truth. We only confirmed Natsumi's identity through her fingerprints and blood samples through the precinct's database a few hours ago." Toukairin answered.

Detective Tokuno didn't waste time before entering the conversation: "That sounds quite crazy of a story, but it's not impossible. I know Tsujimoto's a very tough girl. Still, that doesn't tell us why someone would have carried Tsujimoto's body all the way to the Kita Ward, in front of the real Tsukihara Naomi's house and put Miss Tsukihara's identity papers on her. Any ideas?"

Miyuki paused for a second before she started speaking: "It might be a long shot, but I have reasons to believe it could have been done for blackmailing purposes involving something beyond what we thought to be the truth."

"Explain yourself, Kobayakawa." Lieutenant Kinoshita ordered.

"It's only a theory, but what if the assassin wanted to leave Natsumi for dead in front of Miss Tsukihara's residence on purpose? Although it was not reported, I think the real Tsukihara Naomi might have been kidnapped upon discovering by accident something involving the yakuza, and was coerced into not talking to the police or escaping from them because of 2 possible reasons. First, the uncanny resemblance between the two women, meaning she could be in a body bag instead of Natsumi if she did not do as she was told since Miss Tsukihara's papers were found on Natsumi. Second, if the police anyhow identified the body of a dead fellow officer, they would have been 'given' the weapon of the crime with Tsukihara's fingerprints on it to make her the prime suspect and destroy her life consequently."

"That's a very interesting theory, Kobayakawa."

"I must say that it is a real twist of fate if Natsumi is still alive today, thanks to the assassin's overconfidence in his shot and to Mrs. Nakamura's quick reaction when she found Natsumi. But time is running out and we must find that car!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, we didn't find the BMW. It was said to be registered with a Tokyo white plate and green numbers written 62-77 on it, but we haven't found any BMW with such markings in a radius of 10 km despite all the units being we deployed immediately after your call." Kachou said dejectedly.

Something in Kachou's words got Tokuno's attention. "Wait a minute! Did you say a Tokyo-registered BMW and 62-77?"

"Yes, but it could have been any other type of car in Tokyo and..." Kachou replied before Tokuno cut him short.

"No, no! It's the number, 62-77... It was the registration plate number of a car which belonged to the Kousa Crime Syndicate. We confiscated that car after a raid almost 7 months ago against members from the same gang while they were dealing drugs in Sumida. You must probably remember that: Kobayakawa and Tsujimoto were part of the raid. Tsujimoto played a large role in disarming and arresting a number of gang members. However, she couldn't arrive in time to save Takagi Hideo from killing himself accidentally while trying to escape. Takagi's older brother Ichiro, one of the Kousa group's top henchmen, escaped in the night and disappeared from our radars since then. The medical records we got hold on him mentioned that he's a very violent man and that he suffers from psychotic disorders. I wouldn't be surprised if part of this story involved his total obsession for revenge on Tsujimoto and it would still tie the loose ends with Kobayakawa's theory."

"But how can that car be out there in the streets if it was confiscated?" Toukairin asked.

"It was stolen out of the tow pound a short time after it was brought in. The security guard almost got killed that night, but he survived his wounds. He also recognized Takagi Ichiro. I don't know how, but this car keeps disappearing when we think we cornered it"

"Wow... We now know who we are dealing with. If only we had a lead as to where... Natsumi, where are you?" Toukairin sighed.

Then, a policeman rushed towards the group meeting asking for Kachou. "Chief! We have Officer Nakajima on the line and he says it's linked to the shooting, sir."

"Nakajima? Isn't he off-duty today? Okay, patch him through. Nakajima, you're on speaker."

"Chief, I found the BMW registered to Tokyo 62-77 at the Port of Tokyo. I heard the car's description through the police channels while I was having a talk with Samejima in front of a store. Before Samejima got himself on the move, he told me to keep my eyes open just in case. I didn't recognize the car until I saw for a fraction of a second the change of registration plate as it read 62-77. Since then, they switched plates twice. Those guys have a custom-made system allowing them to change their registration plate at will."

"So, that's how we lost them every time. Damn it!" Tokuno fumed while another officer made a sign to him telling that Nakajima's position has been confirmed. "Go on, Nakajima."

"I followed the car on less than 2 km and they stopped inside the Port of Tokyo. They were apparently going towards the Aomi container terminal, but I can't tell where exactly since I couldn't follow them any further without risking myself to be spotted. So, I got myself in a high position in the Telecom Center and watched them from the observation deck since. However, it looks like the yakuza are not alone. There is a ship docked on one of the berths in the vicinity. I spotted a group of Caucasian people dressed too casually to be sailors in this area and they're armed with what looks to be Russian-made assault rifles. Those guys were meeting a few of the yakuza by that ship... I think we might have Russians involved here."

"Okay, Nakajima. Don't move from your position; we'll dispatch reinforcements to you soon." Kachou ordered.

"Chief... When the 2 yakuza dropped out of the car, they were carrying a woman and I saw her face before I lost them somewhere between the buildings and the containers. She is a civilian, but she was described as a police officer on the radio... and unless my eyes are deceiving me, she really looks like someone we all know. Can you tell me what is going on?" a confused Ken asked.

Miyuki stepped forward and started talking: "Ken, this is Miyuki. The girl they kidnapped is Natsumi." "What? But how?" Ken was getting even more confused.

"It's a very long story. We only found out a few hours ago and there might be other people held as hostages over there." Miyuki said. "Please don't tell the other girls about it yet. I don't want their feelings to interfere with their duties until this is over. We need to hurry and save Natsumi now. So, stay put until then and be careful, okay?"

"Roger that! Nakajima out." and the call ended.

However there was still something which remained unclear to Miyuki. "There's still something bugging me though. As soon as we discovered Natsumi's whereabouts, we quickly went towards this current address and yet the gangsters came here for Natsumi just a few minutes later when they could have gone for her earlier. How can this be possible? It can't be... unless someone leaked information to the yakuza."

"Think hard, Kobayakawa. Who else knows you were looking for Tsujimoto at this place?" Tokuno asked.

"There was only myself, Lieutenant Toukairin and... Oh, no! Call Bokuto station now! I know who the sleeper is; it's Ichinose Setsuka."

Immediately, Detective Tokuno grabbed his cell phone and called his assistant Sugihara Nobuyuki back at the station: "Sugihara, it's me. I need you to arrest Miss Ichinose NOW under charges of leaking police information to a criminal group."

"That won't be necessary, Detective. She is already in our custody. One of our men doing surveillance on the Kousa Syndicate intercepted a phone call made to one of their men. We used the new tracking software and quickly traced the origin of the call to Miss Ichinose's cell phone. She immediately surrendered when we came for her and I think she has something to tell you."

"Patch her through. Ichinose, go ahead." Tokuno replied after putting his phone on speaker for him, Toukairin, Miyuki, Kachou and Kinoshita to listen.

"Detective... I tried to keep my mouth shut for as long as I could, but the burden of guilt is too big for me to bear any longer. So please listen. Over 6 months ago, I was approached by a member of the Kousa Syndicate. He told me that my cousin put her nose into business she shouldn't have looked at, and then they threatened to kill her if I didn't do what they asked of me... Tsukihara Naomi is my cousin." Ichinose was sobbing.

"Goodness me! Tell us more." Tokuno said.

"They also told me Naomi's younger brother Shunsuke contracted a huge gambling debt with the yakuza and they are holding him as well. They asked me to find a female police officer who'd share a physical resemblance with Naomi and said nothing more except to keep my mouth shut. That's how I informed them about Natsumi and gave them her address. After Tsujimoto was reported missing, I called them back to ask what that was all about. They told me it was necessary to force Naomi not to escape nor talk to the police and that it was also for Shunsuke's sake. Since then, they kept asking me for send them some police intel from time to time, I hacked into police computers a few times until Natsumi's name came up today."

"I swear that if something happens to Natsumi, I'll hunt you down straight to hell, rip you to pieces and feed the dogs with your remains piece by piece! You hear me?" Toukairin yelled angrily on the phone before Miyuki and Kachou held him back asking to calm himself down.

"I'm really sorry... I just don't want anything to happen to my cousins. We grew up together almost as brother and sisters. They are my family... They are the only true family I have left since my parents died. I never thought those guys would go as far as trying to kill a police officer and I begged them not to kill Officer Tsujimoto when I called them today, I swear." Ichinose couldn't stop crying.

"Setsuka... They will kill Natsumi or do something worse to her if we don't act now. We know they are somewhere in the Port of Tokyo, but we don't know in which warehouse they are exactly. If there's a way you can help us get to them, save Natsumi and your cousins, please do it." Miyuki asked.

Ichinose wiped her tears and took a deep breath before she gave her answer: "I will call them and find some excuse to try holding them as long as I can while you trace them."

"You heard that, Sugihara? Get all your men on this." Tokuno said. "Yes sir!"

"I'll call HQ now and ask them to dispatch harbor police patrols, air support, Special Assault Team units, fully loaded, all equipped with their assault rifles, sniper rifles... the whole thing at the harbor. We have to expect some resistance and heavy firepower out there." Kinoshita told Tokuno and Kachou.

'Blackmail within another blackmail, who would have thought?' Tokuno thought to himself.

Kachou ordered all his officers to gather for a quick briefing and opened up the comm. channel to other Bokuto units who were still deployed in searching in the city, including Yoriko and Aoi.

"Okay, listen up! We found the target at the Port of Tokyo. They currently have a police officer held captive and there might be other hostages in the area. We are still trying to find the exact location in order to plan an attack. We might also have Russians involved in this as well. We'll deploy multiple units from various precincts including Bokuto's to seal off the area. This is the real deal, so I need all of you to give your very best. Any questions?" Silence followed Kachou's speech. "Alright, let's move!"

"YES, SIR!"


	10. Chapter 9: Tracking

**CHAPTER 9: Tracking**

So Natsumi told Naomi everything about who she was before 6 months ago, how she lost her memory, how Mrs. Nakamura found her just in time to save her life, that she believed to be a teacher and that she really loved her new life until Toukairin and Miyuki came to her to tell her true identity, which triggered a resurgence of her memories of the past. The whole story stunned Naomi in amazement.

"It's almost too good to be true. To believe that you lost your memories, that we both look mostly physically identical to each other, that no one could see any difference between us, that you were able to take over my position as a teacher and take good care of the children so naturally... there had to be only a chance over a million to happen, perhaps even only a single chance over an infinite number of possible outcomes. It's astonishing." the real Naomi said.

"I know it's almost surreal, but it really happened for a span of 6 months."

"I guess you are still in shock after your friends revealed the truth and woke you up from what was a dream life. I would have been shocked myself if I was told that I am not who I thought I was."

"I am, but they did the right thing. It will become clearer when I will take the time to reflect on everything. However, how did you get involved in this mess?" Natsumi asked Naomi.

"I have a younger brother named Shunsuke; he's an adult. Over 7 months ago, he once told me that he contracted a huge gambling debt with mobsters and that he needed help. Since I was curious, I went on to investigate for myself about that mob group only to find out they were involved with lots of things in the underground world ranging from illegal casinos and prostitution to drug and arms dealing. I got caught by that man Ichiro. They forced me to work as a croupier in their underground casinos and sometimes as a juicy girl in one of their nightclubs in order to pay my brother's debt... at least, that's what they said."

"Did they force you to have... well, you know... with your clients or with other gangsters?" Natsumi asked.

"No, and I'm glad I didn't have to go there. I don't know what I would have done to myself if I did."

"Have you ever tried to escape?"

"I tried once 6 months ago, but I got caught by Ichiro again. He gave me quite a beating before he went on capturing Shunsuke to force me to stay and do what they asked. Ichiro also vented his frustration on me because my looks reminded him of someone involved in his brother's death around that time. If that wasn't enough, I have a cousin working in the police and they blackmailed her asking to give them some information if she didn't want to see both Shunsuke and myself killed. Once, that Ichiro guy showed me pictures of what looked to be a dead female police officer who resembled me... it was you, right?"

"Yes. I was shot by that gangster, but I survived. He thought I was dead back then. Also, he blames me for his brother's accidental death because I couldn't save him when I tried to arrest him during a police raid." Natsumi answered.

"Then, he told me that if I tried to escape again, I could either be in the body bag in your place since they took my wallet to put it on you, or I could be convicted with murder since they dumped you in front of my house and that they would get my fingerprints on the weapon of the crime. And that was not counting the possibility that Shunsuke would have been killed if I tried to escape again."

"I really understand your decision, but don't lose hope now. My friends will find us and save all of us from those guys. I know they will succeed and when that happens, I'll make sure to plead your case to my superiors and to the District Attorney." Natsumi said.

"Thank you, Officer Tsujimoto."

"Please call me Natsumi."

* * *

><p>Outside of the warehouse, Takagi Ichiro and his usual accomplice Inamoto Shinji were still discussing about the Boss's reaction when they brought Natsumi in.<p>

"The Boss might have the last word, but I still believe she might create us lots of trouble if we don't get rid of her now. I want to rip her body to pieces for everything that happened to Hideo. I WANT HER BLOOD AND HER GUTS SPILLED, SHINJI!" Takagi said.

"It might not be the way you want it, Ichiro. But the Boss might get rid of her on his own terms anyway."

"What do you mean, Shinji?"

"He hates to see women, children and the weak being killed by his own men more than anything, but he's not stupid. Perhaps he will give her to the Russians as a bonus when we'll get this deal done and dusted. Believe me: Russian mobsters are good at taking people away and never let them be found again."

"Same old Pontius Pilate, washing his hands to exonerate himself from such responsibility rather than giving me some fun time to act as the judge, jury and executioner." Takagi said sarcastically before he suddenly heard his cell phone ringing. "Yes?"

"It's me. I had to call you now." Ichinose said.

"Are you out of your mind? Look... I told you not to call me back now." Takagi Ichiro was annoyed.

"It's really important. Some people at the station are starting to have suspicions right now and I'm just afraid my cover has been blown. However, I'm not sure at 100% yet." the lab technician added.

"Well, you know what you have to do then. You need to leave the city now; have you come up with an excuse to justify your leave?"

"I told them that I have an old aunt living in Sapporo who got badly ill and that I have to go see her for a few days since she means a lot to me. I can still hack police computers from afar to see whether or not there's an arrest warrant against me." Ichinose said as she was looking at Detective Sugihara and his men tracing the call. They were close to find the guy and made a sign towards Miss Ichinose to hold him for 30 more seconds.

"That should be okay. When you come back here in a few days, please call me back so we can re-assess our options." Takagi said.

"Hey... We still have a deal, right? Nothing will happen to my cousins as long as I'm still working for you, can you make sure of that?"

"You have my word that nothing will happen to them as long as you're cooperating. My boss is aware of how precious you are to us and he can't afford to lose such a valuable asset working within the police with your hacking skills. However... I can't touch Naomi, but you know what I am willing to do to Shunsuke if you talk to the police. I would be tempted to inflict him maximum pain... Hehehe."

"PLEASE DON'T! I know very well what I have to do. I have no need to be reminded of such horrible things by you of all people... I'll call you when I'm back in Tokyo in a few days."

"And not before then, always remember that." the phone conversation was cut by Takagi.

Ichinose Setsuka looked at Detective Sugihara who made a sign telling her that they found the location. She sat back in her chair sighing in relief and put her head between her hands praying for the rescue operation to work. 'Please, God. Make sure my cousins and Tsujimoto are safe at the end of this madness.'

* * *

><p>On that day of December so close to the winter solstice, it already got dark in no time as we are now some time beyond 5:00 PM and police vehicles had to enter the Port without using their emergency lights in order to not tip the yakuza of their arrival. Toukairin, Miyuki, Kachou, Tokuno and Kinoshita arrived at the Telecom Center to join Ken and hold a meeting to prepare assault plans. Detective Tokuno received the phone call from Detective Sugihara about the gangsters' location. "Are you sure? The Aomi distribution center number 1... Good work, people! Tokuno out."<p>

"The Special Assault Team troopers and snipers are already here, Detective, Chief. Harbor police and helicopter support should be in place shortly to cut any escape route." Kinoshita said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll take over from here and brief the SAT troopers." Detective Tokuno said before he turned to the SAT leader.

"Sergeant Tamaru Masahiro reporting on duty, sir!"

"At ease, Sergeant. I'm sure you have been told the main outlines about the operation, so I will tell you what we have according to the last update. We know that the yakuza are hiding in the the Aomi distribution center number 1 area and they are holding a meeting with another faction, possibly Russian mob. We know they are armed with Soviet-made assault rifles and the yakuza are probably holding hostages right now, thus the reason why you are called in." Tokuno said before he gave turn for Kachou to speak.

"One of the hostages is Officer Tsujimoto Natsumi, one of our officers in the Bokuto Traffic Department. Also with her, there's a possibility we also have those 2 civilians held hostage inside: Tsukihara Naomi and Tsukihara Shunsuke. Here are the pictures." When Kachou mentioned Natsumi's name, Tamaru became a little perplexed as he remembered that Natsumi was part of the SAT until she joined a JGSDF Ranger platoon for extra training less than a year ago.

"It's first and foremost a rescue mission, but we also hope we can arrest most people as possible on the scene as the first step in dismantling one big underground network. We have the map of the area here. What is your plan on this, Sergeant?" Tokuno asked.

"We are planning to put 2 snipers on top of the Telecom Center to cover from high ground any escape attempt on the Longitudinal Road. With the cover of the dark, 2 other shooters will be sent on top of the nearby World distribution center sitting between the Aomi terminal and the Odaiba terminal. It should give us a good shooting angle on Aomi distribution center 1. We have 2 snipers flying in the helicopters which will be covering the whole Western part of the deck and having a firing solution on anyone attempting to reach the ship. Two assault teams of 10 men each will converge on the center, one from the North and the other from the East after the snipers give us the OK signal to move."

"Excellent plan, Sergeant. If possible, I want your snipers to shoot only to incapacitate while the assault troopers will shoot to kill only if they have no choice. We need to take a number of those people alive for further investigation, especially the top dogs in the Kousa Syndicate and the Russian faction. Also be very careful; some civilians might still be working in there." Tokuno said.

"And what do we do in this?" Toukairin asked about himself, Miyuki and Ken.

"I think you've done enough for today. You'll stay on the sidelines and watch the operation with us from here in the command center." Kachou said.

"Please, Chief! I want to be part of the assault squad and I know how to deal with this. I swore 4 months ago to bring Natsumi back to Bokuto station no matter what it takes, so I am going to finish what I started." Toukakrin replied.

"So am I, Chief! I can provide extra sniper support to cover the assault teams and Nakajima can help me identify the targets since he watched them for quite some time already." Miyuki added.

"This is completely irrational, you two." Kinoshita said.

"Ma'am, Sir... With all due respect, I'd take Lieutenant Toukairin on my team any day although he didn't spend much time with the SAT before he was reassigned. He was the best trainee in weapons and tactics I had. Also, Officer Kobayakawa has already shown us her Olympic shooting skills at the police expo from 2 years ago; she's one of the best out there and she rightfully earned her reputation in biathlon at the Academy. The two of them are naturally gifted shooters, so please let them. I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't trust them enough for this job." Sergeant Tamaru said.

The 3 senior officers were surprised by the SAT leader's request, but finally agreed in loaning Toukairin, Miyuki and Ken to the assault party. "Alright, Sergeant. However, you are still the leading man in this operation and whatever happens next is your responsibility." Lieutenant Kinoshita said.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Thanks, Masa!" Toukairin told Tamaru.

"Anytime, Sir! I just need the three of you to change clothes and get yourselves into SAT standard gear now. Lieutenant Toukairin and Sergeant Kobayakawa, I'll give you a selection of weapons. Also, I'll provide night vision equipment for all three of you. I'll assign you to your positions in 15 minutes, so please hurry." Sergeant Tamaru finally said.

Fifteen minutes later, Miyuki and Ken were assigned as the extra sniper/spotter unit (codenamed Sierra 5) covering from the top of a warehouse adjacent to the Transit Shed number 9 of the Odaiba terminal 350 yards away from the Eastern wall of the Aomi distribution center 1. On his side, Toukairin joined Tamaru on the first assault team which will strike from the East.

The chessboard was set and the pieces were about to be moving.


	11. Chapter 10: Assault

**CHAPTER 10: Assault**

Inside the Aomi distribution center where the deal was taking place, the Boss of the Kousa Crime Syndicate inspected the large shipment the Russians brought to his organization. The contents were especially drugs ranging from cocaine and heroin to mostly a huge shipment of opium from Dagestan. A number of Avtomat Kalashnikov rifles were also part of the deal.

"I must say I am impressed, Vassili Gregorovitch. To smuggle this much out of Russia to Japan, you surpassed yourself this time."

"It's really easy to bribe anyone, even a few FSB agents when you have contacts and money in my country. I am the Lord in Eastern Russia" Vassili Gregorovitch Bazhaev said.

"We shall proceed to the payment into your Swiss bank account now. As usual, my accountant here will transfer the money from this computer through multiple accounts so it can't be traced." the Boss said.

"It's always good to business with you. However if you don't mind me asking, why would a yakuza group need AKs as a plus with the drugs in such a peaceful country?"

"Let's say that I have a few enemies I would like to get rid of and I want to make look like actions from violent street gangs. Then, they would rip each other out and I will take control of a larger part of Tokyo when they get weaker."

"Wouldn't you risk collateral damage with such an open war?" Bazhaev asked.

"My men are excellent in picking targets when they are isolated, Vassili. If innocent blood has to be spilled, it will be on their hands and only on their hands."

A few minutes later, the money transfer was completed. Both mob leaders shook hands and were about to go their separate ways when the Japanese Boss stopped Bazhaev. "By the way, I have something for you as a token of our relationship. We have a woman that we can't keep here any longer, but I'm pretty sure you'd find a way to take her with you and do whatever pleases you with them. As long as she disappears from the Japanese mainland, I will be happy."

"What are you doing? Let me go, you creep!" Natsumi yelled as Takagi brought her in front of the two mob leaders. With guns pointed at her although she had her hands untied, Natsumi had no chance of trying anything as Bazhaev approached her.

"Really pretty... Quite a wild woman you are too... You look like a wild flower. However, I know how to tame wild beauties like you and I will teach you some manners when we get back in Russia. I will make you my slave, both in body and mind." the Russian said before he turned to the Japanese Boss. "I will take her. Thanks for the lovely gift."

Soon, Natsumi was handed by Takagi to two of Bazhaev's subordinates. The Russian boss switched to Russian speaking at the two subordinates and told them: "Take her to my quarters on the ship, we are leaving now. Davai, davai!"

Meanwhile, all police snipers arrived to their assigned positions unnoticed thanks to the cover of darkness. Both police assault teams moved within a few meters away from the Aomi distribution center 1 taking cover in the shadows left by the containers and buildings in the area. However, the distribution center had 3 lookouts watching from the rooftop and 4 other guards watching outside on ground level, which meant that they have to be taken out, that the power has to be cut and that both assault teams would only have a few seconds to reach the building in order to start the attack with the element of surprise.

"This one will be very dodgy, so we will need everyone to be on the same page. I want each sniper to pick one target each on the roof and I will have a few shooters with tranquilizer darts for the sentries on the ground. Everyone, use suppressed weapons only. On my signal, you immobilize the sentries. Then on the second phase, the guys from the power company will cut the power on the entire dock on my call. Finally, both assault teams will converge on the building and will apply breaching charges on the door locks. Rules of engagement are to engage armed hostiles only. Good luck, everyone!" Sergeant Tamaru said.

Soon after the last communication, both snipers on top of the World distribution center as well as Miyuki each picked a target within their infrared enhanced scopes and were waiting for the signal as the SAT operators with tranquilizing dart guns were getting in position. Once everything was set within seconds, Sergeant Tamaru gave the signal everyone was waiting for.

"Sierra units, you have the green light. Weapons free."

The snipers immobilized the roof sentries with shots to their shoulders while the 4 sentries on ground level were sedated. Once the sentries were taken out, Sergeant Tamaru called the people working with the power circuits to initiate the second phase.

"Alpha 1 to Control, cut the power now." Within seconds, the entire artificial peninsula hosting both the Aomi and Odaiba terminals went dark as the power was cut. "Teams Alpha and Bravo, move on double quickstep. Go! Go! Go!"

Immediately, both assault groups converged to the target building and blew up the door locks open with breaching charges. In the following second, the SAT officers threw flashbangs inside the warehouse to create even more confusion against their enemy and finally charged in.

"Police! Drop your weapons and face on the ground now!" all the SAT operators yelled.

Although a number of yakuza who were caught by surprise by the flash grenades surrendered immediately. However, a few of the yakuza as well as the Russian mobsters drew their weapons and started firing back at the police officers. However, with the blinding flash from the flashbangs and the very few emergency lights functioning in the warehouse after the power outage, the mobsters' visibility was reduced considerably. They were no match for the SAT officers who wore night vision goggles to get on top of the firefight in this operation.

On the other side of the building, Natsumi who was also escorted towards the ship through the warehouse's Western entrance took advantage of the initial confusion to knock out both Russians and take their guns and knives. She had one thing in mind: find Naomi and leave the place at all costs.

The Boss of the Kousa Syndicate couldn't believe the police dared getting to him with such firepower. "Special Assault Team operators here? How did they find us? This was not supposed to happen." the Boss asked as bullets flew by before he thought of a betrayal and then turned to Vassili Bazhaev.

"What the hell is this? You betrayed me!" Bazhaev said.

Thinking the opposite of Bazhaev's allegation, the Boss drew his gun and fired at the Russian, badly wounding him. Soon, Russians and yakuza started shooting at each other in a three-way battle. The Boss got bailed to safety by his men at the expense of the life from one of his bodyguards. One of the Russians also fell under the bullets of the yakuza while trying to shoot the Japanese Boss. With the sudden turn of events, the SAT squads took advantage of the situation to take mobsters on both sides down.

The firefight between the two gangs did not turn to the advantage of either gang as they were mostly firing in the dark. Disoriented by Bazhaev's incapacitated status and the sudden confrontation with the yakuza, Bazhaev's second-in-command ordered the remaining Russians to retreat back to their cargo ship for an emergency escape. On their way to the ship, the Russians were greeted by an unpleasant surprise: the police snipers in the helicopters shot 2 more Russian mobsters down. Also, harbor police boats and patrol ships blocked any escape route from the sea.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Toukairin alongside other SAT operators managed to wound most of the mobsters while making their way. While searching room by room inside the warehouse, a yakuza suddenly appeared 5 meters in front of the Lieutenant and fired pistols rounds towards Toukairin who dived dodging the bullets and returned fire. The yakuza fell dead in front of Toukairin who was in shock for a few seconds realizing he just killed a man although he wounded a few others just minutes ago.<p>

"I... I killed him." Toukairin said before he heard someone moaning in pain behind him and turned his head to see where the moans came from. "Sato has been hit!"

Tamaru rushed to have a look at Sato and immediately assessed the wounds. "The vest stopped most of the bullets, but he still got one in the shoulder. He'll be fine, Lieutenant."

Toukairin was relieved that none of his squadmates was killed, but he was still in shock about how close he was of being shot and that he killed someone for the first time.

"Lieutenant... Kid, are you alright? I know it's a shock on the first time you kill someone, but there was no other choice. It was either you or him. Tsujimoto needs you to move right now." Sergeant Tamaru said.

The last sentence brought Toukairin back to focus on his mission and move forward. As he open the door of the room guarded by the gangster he just killed, he came across a man who was certainly not dressed like a yakuza.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Friendly!"

"Who are you?" Toukairin asked before the panicky man immediately answered him: "My name is Tsukihara Shunsuke. I was held here against my will by them... Where is my sister Naomi?"

"M. Tsukihara... We have officers looking for your sister and for another hostage as we speak. But we need to evacuate you now, sir." Toukairin said before he turned to 2 SAT operators. "You two take M. Tsukihara to safety. We'll proceed with the mission."

* * *

><p>As Natsumi went back inside the warehouse, she found a way to sneak behind the mobsters who got their hands busy in firing against police officers and against the opposite gang. Although it was mostly dark, Natsumi's excellent vision allowed her to make her way through towards the room where Naomi was detained.<p>

In front of the room, there was still one yakuza guarding the door. Immediately, Natsumi threw the folded pocket knife she stole from a Russian on the ground to get the yakuza's attention. Once he bent over to pick up the knife, Natsumi charged at the yakuza from behind and rammed him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Natsumi took the keys from the downed yakuza and opened the door before he found Naomi hiding in a corner with all the gunfire.

"Natsumi?"

"Naomi, get up! We have to get out of here now!"

"What? Where are we going? What about my brother?"

"Later! We have to get you out of here quickly and now. Just follow me!" Natsumi said before she dragged Naomi out and started running for their safety towards one of the building's exits.

Meanwhile, Takagi Ichiro and Inamoto Shinji were still trying to hold their ground against the Russians and the SAT. Suddenly, Takagi saw Natsumi and Naomi running away.

"Damn it! The female hostages are running away!" Takagi said.

"We have to hold our ground and carve an escape route for the Boss, that's our orders." Inamoto replied.

"To hell with orders! If we have to go down tonight, I'll drag these 2 bitches with me and get my revenge." Takagi said before he jumped in pursuit of the 2 women.

Sighing in despair, Inamoto had no choice but to follow his partner and hope to get him back to regroup with the yakuza quickly when he's done. 'Why do I always have to be the one making strides to cover his sorry butt?'

* * *

><p>The shootout was still raging, but most hits came from the SAT officers taking advantage of their enhanced optics against the gangsters' limited visibility. Little by little, enemy fire was being reduced to silence and the shots heard in the warehouse became more sporadic by the minute.<p>

Cleaning room by room, the SAT operators found no trace of Natsumi or Naomi anywhere so far. Toukairin was desperately looking for Natsumi's whereabouts and kept asking the snipers whether they had a visual on Natsumi outside of the building. All answers turned negative until Sergeant Tamaru called through his comm.

"Lieutenant, I have a visual on Tsujimoto. She's with the other female hostage and she's firing back at someone. They are running south towards the exit with 2 bandits on their tail. Go after them! I will take care of the Boss here." Tamaru said.

From his position, Ken spotted Natsumi and Naomi before patting on Miyuki's shoulder to get her attention. "Miyuki. They are running towards the containers in the public terminal and Natsumi just went out of bullets."

"Yes, I see them. The 2 hostiles are mine." Miyuki said before she aimed her Remington 700P sniper rifle in direction of the 2 yakuza. Her first shot immobilized Inamoto Shinji by wounding him just above the knee. Quickly, she operated the bolt action to load the next cartridge ready with Takagi Ichiro in her infrared enhanced sights. She fired a second shot at him, but the bullet only grazed his left leg before he disappeared behind the containers.

"Damn! I lost him. Did you follow Natsumi, Kenny?"

"Natsumi also disappeared from my sights too. She's somewhere behind the containers and I can't see a thing. What is she up to?" Ken asked.

"She might try to confront the gangster alone. Keep an eye on the surroundings; she might try to lure him in the open." Miyuki said before she opened her comm. calling Toukairin: "Shouji, they are somewhere behind the containers in the public terminal."

"Roger that!" Toukairin said as he dashed outside of the warehouse. 'Please hold on a little longer, Natsumi. I'm coming for you!'


	12. Chapter 11: Rescue

**CHAPTER 11: Rescue**

Natsumi was hiding with Naomi in the shadows hoping that they would find a way to lose Takagi as both women knew he would kill them both of this time with no one to give him orders anymore. Knowing that police snipers were watching out there, Natsumi knew she had to find a way to lure Takagi within their sights.

"Naomi, I want you to stay hidden here. I will try to lure him in the open." Natsumi said quietly.

"You didn't tell me... What happened to my brother? Did you see him?" a worried Naomi asked.

"On my way to you, I saw SWAT officers escorting your brother out of the building. He should be safe now, but I need you to be strong."

"Please don't do this, Natsumi. There has to be another way." Naomi begged.

"There is none. Years ago, I have sworn to protect all the good people like you. I'll get him into a trap to keep him away from you and lure him within my friends' sights. So please, be strong for your brother." Natsumi said before she silently moved into position. As Natsumi stood waiting for the perfect occasion, she saw Takagi's shadow moving closer.

As Takagi moved at crossroads between the containers, Natsumi kicked his gun out of his hand and knocked it far away. She landed a few punches on the yakuza before he retaliated by pushing her to a container's wall and started firing punches of his own. The hand-to-hand fight was fierce and Takagi matched Natsumi's brute force. But Takagi also held the advantage of having a good boxing technique to keep himself away from Natsumi's shorter range. After receiving a number of good punches, Natsumi was stunned and Takagi grabbed her with both hands on her head.

"You wanted to knock me out by the fist. Do you know how it feels like to be knocked out? Your brain presses against your skull, and it feels like this" Takagi said as he pressed his strong hands on Natsumi's temples before throwing her into the wall.

Takagi picked up a stray crowbar behind a few crates and started using it to hit the policewoman's back. She was down and crawled away for a few seconds before she stopped; Natsumi was visibly hurt, bleeding and seemed unable to carry on.

"I must say I expected better from you, but you can't beat me. It will be soon the end of the line for you and no one is here to hold me any longer. I'll take my time cutting your body to pieces... eat this!"

As the yakuza was about to strike the final blow, Natsumi used her speed to move herself avoiding the blow, hold his arm, crush his testicles with a strong kick, take the crowbar away from him and get herself back up almost in one swift motion. Now holding the crowbar on one hand and Takagi's shirt on the other, Natsumi had the upper hand on Takagi who only smiled while expecting for the worst to come. Surprisingly, the policewoman dropped the crowbar, threw many quick and solid barehanded punches in Takagi's face. Now, he's the one who's stunned.

"What about that? Does that feel like getting knocked out?" Natsumi quipped before she pushed Takagi further back with her quick punches while the yakuza seems to have lost his ability to retaliate against such a speedy barrage. Soon, both fighters ended up in the open within Ken's sights.

"Miyuki! I see them down there."

"Yes, I see them too... Shouji, I see them fighting in the open in the public terminal straight south of the center, close to the waterline." Miyuki took a look at the fight definitely going to Natsumi's advantage. "Come on, Natsumi! Destroy him!"

After a few more punches, Natsumi saw Takagi would not last any longer. The policewoman landed a high jump kick to Takagi's head, knocking him down at last. Exhausted by the fight, Natsumi was moving away and gasping for air when she heard Takagi yelling "Freeze!" behind her. The yakuza picked up the gun he lost earlier and stood up aiming his gun on Natsumi.

"Miyuki, what are you waiting for? Natsumi's in trouble. Shoot him!" Ken yelled.

"I can't! He's right in the line between me and Natsumi. It's too dangerous for her!" Miyuki said nervously before she called the helicopter: "Bird 1, this is Sierra 5. We need immediate air and sniper support to the South of the terminal near the waterline."

"Roger that, Sierra 5. ETA in 15 seconds, stand by." the helicopter pilot replied.

Miyuki was still looking at the situation through her scope trying to find a firing solution. "Come on, Natsumi... Move!"

Indeed, a panting and breathless Takagi was now standing tall with the gun pointed on Natsumi's head. "That was excellent, Officer... You really surprised me with your speed and you kicked my ass today... Still, it wasn't enough. Now, I will finish what I should have done to you 6 months ago."

Knowing the helicopter would not make it in time, Miyuki put her finger on the trigger of her rifle hoping that her shot would not kill her friend. 'Please forgive me, Natsumi. I hope you will still come back alive to us after this.' Miyuki thought as she anticipated firing a shot in desperation within the next second.

Suddenly out of nowhere, 3 shots were heard. Natsumi froze at the sound only to see that Takagi dropped his gun after he took well-aimed shots to his right arm, shoulder and leg. Wondering where the shots came from, Miyuki took her finger away from the trigger and looked through her scope a little bit towards her right and saw a lone masked SAT officer pointing his assault rifle at Takagi. The gangster tried to reach his gun, but Miyuki fired a shot which pushed the pistol away. The unknown officer moved closer to Takagi and looked at him.

"Not gonna happen under my watch! I got you, you son of a bitch!" the officer said while taking off his balaclava revealing himself as Toukairin.

"Shouji!" Natsumi exclaimed as she instantly went hugging Toukairin.

A few hundreds yards away, Miyuki and Ken both sighed in relief. "Way to go, Shouji!"

Down, wounded and in pain, Takagi looked up at Toukairin and started speaking: "So, you are that woman's boyfriend? You must be quite some bastard to date such a crazy woman after what she did to my brother."

"And you are the piece of crap who took 6 months away from Natsumi's life, you fired at me, you fired at my friends, you kidnapped and killed people because of your pathetic drug smuggling business. You know, I'm really starting to like the feeling of blowing a few holes in human bodies. And after everything you did, there's no reason why I wouldn't blow you another hole with a 5.56 round." Toukairin said as he pointed his M4A1 assault rifle at him.

"You want to do it? Fine! Do it! What are you waiting for? Come on! Let's get over with!" Takagi said as he raised his head in front of the carbine's mouth.

Miyuki who was watching the whole scene immediately called Toukairin: "Shouji, please don't do this! It will cost you the death penalty if you kill someone in cold blood."

Toukairin didn't pay attention to Miyuki's call as a part of him strongly wanted to finish off the crippled criminal and make him pay for messing with Natsumi's life as well as with his life. As he was about to succumb to the temptation, Natsumi grabbed Shouji's hand holding the assault rifle's foregrip. This reaction brought Toukairin back to his senses as she looked at his girlfriend who disapproved the prospect of killing Takagi. The two police officers moved away from the downed yakuza.

"This is not what we do, Shouji. We are police officers. What will happen will happen, what won't happen won't happen. Justice surpasses everything. He won't get away anymore."

"Thank you... Natsumi."

As Toukairin and Natsumi were looking at each other, Takagi quickly pulled a compact pistol out of his pocket as his last ace. Hearing the gun's hammer cocking back, Natsumi instinctively pushed Toukairin along with herself to the ground before she pulled the trigger as both were holding the same rifle.

At 350 yards away, Miyuki fired her sniper rifle on Takagi who took her bullet to the chest. A split second later, the yakuza received Natsumi's volley of bullets to his chest before he could fire at her. In the aftermath, Takagi dropped his gun, started losing his breath and blood very quickly. Natsumi approached the severely wounded yakuza and applied pressure on his wounds trying to stop the bleeding. Confused by Natsumi's reaction, Takagi asked the policewoman: "Why? Why... are you doing this... after everything... I have done to you? I shot you... I killed and tortured people... I don't deserve such compassion... I'm done for."

"It's not only my job... It's also my life to protect and save people's lives until the very end, no matter how bad some people are. If I wanted revenge, I would not have stopped Shouji from killing you out of revenge and I could have used the crowbar on you earlier. Seven months ago, I tried everything I could to reach your brother and save him before it was too late. The split second before he fell, his eyes told me that he felt the same way as I did... It took me a while to realize it and move on. If he was here, I'm sure he would tell you that you should have moved on with your own life for his sake. Dwelling in the past and seeking for a destructive revenge are things he would never have wanted you to do."

As Takagi's heart rate dropped, he thought he saw what seemed to be the apparition of his dead brother Hideo kneeling besides Natsumi over him. The yakuza sobbed as he finally understood how wrong he was. With a faint voice, he said: "Hideo... You were always... the one looking forward... Please forgive me."

As the apparition smiled to him, the yakuza smiled and moved his hands towards the shape of his hallucination as he exhaled his final breath. As the one who tried to kill her was no more, Natsumi shut his eyelids and stood up over Takagi's body with her head down.

"It's over." Toukairin said.

"Still, I wished I could still do something to save him instead of ending up killing him. One single incident led him to insanity, on the path of his own demise." Natsumi replied with a disheartened tone in her voice.

"It was either us or him. I know it's difficult when you look back at it indeed. However if you didn't follow your instinct, we might not be talking to each other right now. I now understand Tamaru's words when he talked to me after I shot that gangster dead during the assault. You're not alone in this."

As Natsumi heard the last words, she felt her disheartened feeling starting to fade away as she realized that Toukairin was right: she would not have had the chance to talk to her boyfriend one more time if she didn't follow her own instinct.

Toukairin paused and took a deep breath for a few seconds before he continued. "Also, perhaps what just happened was the only way you could save him in the end. Before he died, I think he realized how he was blinded by vengeance, where vengeance led him and yet you still kept yourself being a good person to him even after what he did. Your commitment to your oath as a police officer touched him deeply and I believe he found the peace within at the very end."

Suddenly, Natsumi found the warming comfort she was looking in his boyfriend's words. "Thank you, Shouji. I'm really glad you are here with me at this time."

Natsumi then walked her way towards Toukairin. "Hey, I'm really glad you were the one who came saving my life earlier and... OUCH!" she was still hurting from the hits Takagi gave earlier and Toukairin immediately assisted her. "You're hurt and you're bleeding, Natsumi. Try not to overexert yourself, please."

"It's going to be alright, but I will follow your advice. However, I'm sure there are people who will be surprised to see me alive. I will need to do something to take off the livid looks on their faces." Natsumi said before she whispered something into Toukairin's ear. The male officer had a grin on his face after listening to what his girlfriend said to him.

A few seconds later, the rest of Sergeant Tamaru's squad arrived with an unharmed Naomi. The Sergeant looked at the satisfying result of the mission and told Toukairin: "We captured the Kousa Syndicate Boss as well as the Russian faction leader. We have 5 of Kousa's men, including this one over there, and 5 Russians killed during the operation, mostly when they were shooting at each other. The rest surrendered or were wounded during the shootout, including the Russian leader who's receiving medical attention as we speak. Four of our men got wounded, but their wounds were only minor. Finally, all hostages are safe... Lieutenant, you should be the one announcing the good news to everyone."

Immediately, he agreed and opened his comm. channel to all police frequencies. "This is Lieutenant Toukairin... operation is complete. Casualties were limited to only 10 dead mobsters while the others are now in our custody. The Kousa Syndicate's Boss is under arrest. All three hostages are safe... and among them is Officer Tsujimoto Natsumi. You heard it right: Officer Tsujimoto Natsumi is alive and well."

"Roger that, Toukairin. Well done, people!" Tokuno said as an explosion of cheers was heard and high-fives were given all over in the command center. "All supporting police units converge to the Aomi distribution centre 1."

Toukairin hugged his girlfriend with a huge feeling of relief. For 6 months, he thought he lost the woman of his life forever until this day. She was finally there, alive and well, and the main threat to her life was no more. The two of them shared a long kiss as they did not want to let go of each other again after overcoming the trials they went through.

From distance, Miyuki watched the heart-warming scene through her scope. Still embracing Natsumi, Toukairin gave a look at Miyuki's position and gave the black-haired officer a thumbs-up sign towards her as his way to thank her for the good work as a sniper during the operation. Miyuki felt a ton of pressure taken off from her shoulders as the feeling of guilt she felt 6 months ago was gone forever. Her best friend finally survived the daring rescue operation and will come back home.

* * *

><p>As all the other police units converged towards the building, the officers from Bokuto had a difficult time realizing the great and yet shocking news they were told: six months to the day they thought their best officer was killed and lost, Tsujimoto Natsumi was found alive and well.<p>

When Aoi and Yoriko arrived in the area, they were greeted by Miyuki and Ken who were relieved from their duties in the rescue operation but still wearing their SAT outfits on.

"Miyuki, Nakajima... Wow! Look at you. What did you do out there?" Yoriko asked.

"I was hunting some wild geese while Ken spotted the geese for me." Miyuki said metaphorically.

"Miyuki, I heard the news... I still have a hard time believing it. For 6 months, Natsumi was still alive but we couldn't find her despite everything we have done to find her." Aoi said.

"Miyuki, do you know anything more than we do about what truly happened to Natsumi?" Yoriko asked as other officers from Bokuto came in wanting to hear more from Miyuki.

"Natsumi was shot in an ambush in front of our apartment and the assassin thought she was dead. However, she wasn't dead. She lost her memory and she was picked up by a school principal who thought Natsumi was a pre-school teacher because of the uncanny resemblance between Natsumi and the teacher. It went on for 6 months and she was really good working at school. We just found about Natsumi today and we also found the real teacher as both were held as hostages here. There's a lot more to the story, but I'll tell you everything in due time."

"Wow! It's hard to believe Natsumi would be acting as a pre-school teacher for that long. How does Lieutenant Toukairin feel right now?" Yoriko asked.

"I think he must be the happiest man on Earth right now knowing that the so-called teacher he dated for the last 2 months and Natsumi were the same person."

"No way!" Yoriko and Aoi said together.

Upon the last revelation, the officers from Bokuto precinct had their jaws dropped in surprise as they couldn't believe the serendipity story Miyuki just told them. A few seconds later, they turned their eyes towards Natsumi who was escorted by Toukairin towards the ambulance. The officers realized that it was no illusion; she was in front of them, in flesh and blood. They moved in to get closer to Natsumi hoping she recovered her memory and would recognize them. Natsumi immediately noticed the officers and looked at Toukairin who nodded his head telling her to go see them.

Miyuki was the most nervous among the police officers as she approached her partner while Ken was holding her hand trying to take away her anxiety. She initiated the conversation first: "Natsumi... Are you alright?"

"Miyuki... I am alright." Natsumi replied with the same voice tone she had when she was acting as Naomi, which got Miyuki more anxious.

"Who is the tall man holding your hand? Is he your fiancé or something?" Natsumi asked.

Miyuki and Ken both blushed at the brunette's question before the black-haired policewoman replied: "What? Why are you asking this? We are not there in our relationship!"

"Come on, Miyuki! I really thought that both you and Kenny already took a huge stride in your relationship while I was not myself."

"I told you that we... wait! Did you just say "Kenny" and the words "while I was not myself"? Then, you..." Miyuki realized that Natsumi just used her normal voice tone.

Natsumi chuckled and laughed out loud upon the joke she just pulled out. "HAHAHA! I got you, Miyuki! I knew you'd come up with a glum face, so it was the only thing I could come up to change your mood."

"Why you..." Miyuki said as she went on playfully tickling Natsumi as a little payback for the joke which got the two partners finally laughing out together once again as Miyuki then hugged her best friend. "Okay! Okay! I give up, Miyuki! I'm really back to normal, you guys!"

"NATSUMI!" Yoriko, Aoi and other officers from the Traffic Department exclaimed with joy as they gathered around Natsumi to hug her, pat her shoulder or give friendly taps in the back to wish her welcome back among them. The glum faces were instantly replaced by joyous faces.

"Congratulations! I must admit I was sceptical of any contribution from the three of you in this operation, but you were excellent out there." Kachou said to Toukairin, Miyuki and Ken.

"Thank you, Chief! We promised you we'd bring her back, and so we did as promised." Toukairin said as the three of them saluted their superior.

Kachou then turned his attention towards Natsumi: "Welcome back among the living, Tsujimoto."

"Thank you, Chief! I look forward to come back on duty as soon as possible."

"I think I will let you take a rest for the entire Christmas vacation, give time for your injuries to heal, give your parents the best Christmas gift they can ask right now, spend time with your friends, and get your batteries charged up for early January."

"I agree with the Chief. You should take the time to rest and then come back in full form, especially after everything that happened to you today and in the last 6 months." Lieutenant Kinoshita added.

"Thank you, Ma'am!"

"Excuse me, but we have to take this injured lady to the hospital. You can meet her there if you want to." a paramedic said. Natsumi got up in the ambulance by herself before she turned back to give Toukairin a kiss which lasted for a little less than half of a minute.

"I'll see you at the hospital, Natsumi."

"I'll wait for you there, Shouji." Natsumi replied before the paramedic closed the ambulance's back door.

While looking at the ambulance leaving, Toukairin was still thinking at all the events which happened in the last few hours. He could not believe that he survived such a rollercoaster of emotions, that he survived by cheating death a few times, that the love of his life finally came back to him to fill his heart and all of his friends' hearts with joy.

Christmas has really come a little early for everyone in the Bokuto Police District. It was indeed the best Christmas gift the precinct could ever receive after 6 painful months of hoping for a miracle spark to bring life back over there and the miracle has finally happened.


	13. Chapter 12: I Believe in You

**CHAPTER 12: I Believe in You**

Since the rescue operation at the harbor, the Kousa Syndicate's large network of illegal casinos, drug dealing, arms dealing and other illegal activities in the metropolitan area has been dismantled. Further confessions by some of the captured yakuza revealed that the Kousa Syndicate was about to initiate a gang war in order to take control of most of the city. Thankfully, the plot was stopped by the SAT's operation. Bazhaev and his men were more stubborn in front of the Japanese police's interrogators trying to obtain information about their group, but the bits of information they obtained from a few documents found on the ship helped the Russian FSB well enough in taking down the most important parts of Bazhaev's network on the Russian East Coast.

Ichinose Setsuka knew she would spend some time in prison for disclosing confidential police information to a criminal group. But her last-minute intervention to help finding the yakuza and the account of her situation as a victim of blackmail would certainly shorten her prison sentence. She didn't care about what will happen to her as she is now relieved to see both her cousins alive.

Until the members of the Kousa gang receive their sentence, the Metropolitan Police HQ assigned extra police protection around Natsumi's and Miyuki's apartment building for the time before the trial is over in the following months. It wasn't easy for both policewomen to be consistently watched by people whose assignment is to protect them, but they could understand it and made no complaints about it as they always remembered what happened in the past.

As Toukairin promised in October, he got Miyuki and Ken to join him and Natsumi for dinner during the Christmas vacation. It really was only the 4 of them, united almost like a family.

As the New Year began, everything was back to normal... or so it seemed.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Miyuki."<p>

"Hi Natsumi! What got you up this early in the morning? You'll be going back to work only in 2 days." Miyuki asked.

"There is something which kept bugging me in the back of my mind recently. I only put more thought about it as I'm getting closer to a return in Bokuto."

"What is it, Natsumi?"

"When I was picked up by Shinobu, I lost everything I used to know. However, she taught me a number of good things such as cooking, how to be more organized as a person and most importantly how to work as a teacher with pre-school children. Before I knew it, I started loving this life. Beyond the truth about who I am, beyond the truth about my real job, I really loved working with that group of pre-school kids. To be honest, I feel really bad about leaving those kids after they gave such a huge meaning to my second life although I know where my true place is." Natsumi had a glum face.

"Natsumi... I know this is difficult. I'm sure you have very fond memories from the 6 months you spent thinking you were Miss Tsukihara and walking alongside those children, but you always told me that everyone needs to move on in order to be able to help others and look forward to build the future."

"I will move on, Miyuki. It's just that I should find a way to tell the children the truth about myself, tell them goodbye and also how much I will always love them for giving me such a great time. However, I don't know how to tell them. Also in 2 days, it will be also the day the children are back to school with the real Miss Tsukihara as a brand new teacher for them."

"Well... Perhaps we'll find some time on our next day off and then you could tell them everything. For now, please just relax and take your time. I'll be coming back home after work tonight." Miyuki said.

Despite the friendly advice and the attempt to comfort Natsumi, Miyuki knew that something had to be done to help her friend to move on with her life under these particular circumstances. As Miyuki went to work at Bokuto station, she already knew who to talk to about it.

* * *

><p>Miyuki waited around lunch time to ask both Toukairin and Ken for a talk on the rooftop. As the two male officers looked at Miyuki, they knew something was not right.<p>

"Miyuki... What is it? Does it have something to do with Natsumi?" Toukairin asked.

"Yes... Natsumi is feeling bad about leaving the pre-school children from the school where she worked at without telling them about who she truly is. She has a hard time letting it go."

"If those children have taken such a big place in her heart, does that mean a part of herself might convince her to drop out of the police and come back over there to be a teacher?" Ken asked.

"No, I think she will find a way to move on like she always did. It's just that this matter is really complicated since she enjoyed every minute of her second life as a teacher for 6 months. She really was a truly different character back then and I saw her long enough to appreciate the difference." Toukairin told Ken.

"That's probably why it's even more difficult for Natsumi to find the right words to explain. She's probably nervous about how the children would react when she will face them and bid them farewell." Miyuki said.

The three officers took a few seconds thinking about how they can solve the problem, but knew they need to find a way for Natsumi to tell the right thing and make the children be comfortable. Toukairin suddenly broke the silence: "I think I may have an idea."

"What is it?" both Miyuki and Ken asked at the same time.

Toukairin explained his idea to both his friends and it didn't take long for them to agree with him. Toukairin's plan was brilliant and the 3 officers left back to their workstations with a few phone calls to make.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the long-awaited day has come for Natsumi. As she woke up on the sound of her alarm clock, she looked at the time... It was already 9:45 AM!<p>

"Huh... I'M LATE!"

In her usual manner, Natsumi rushed to clean herself and get dressed up before she left the apartment in full speed. As she rode her motorcycle to work, she had questions running through her mind.

'How could I be so late on this day? I put the alarm to wake me quite early... Did I shut the alarm myself? I put it out of reach of my arm and Miyuki would have waked me up, but even then. I was not drunk and I slept early as well. The Chief will surely kill me for this.' Natsumi thought.

On arrival at Bokuto, she took only seconds to put on her uniform and rushed out of the dressing room towards the Traffic Department's office on the upper floor. As Natsumi dashed in the stairs, she heard a voice calling her from the lobby at the main entrance.

"Tsujimoto!" Kachou called her.

"Chief, I'm really sorry! I thought I did everything to make sure I'd come here in time for my second first day here, but I ended up waking up very late again. I really thought I finally got rid of my bad habit after all those years. I know you must be mad at me. I promise I won't do it again."

"It's alright, Tsujimoto." Kachou said before Miyuki's voice was heard behind him. "Natsumi... In fact, I was the one who set up the alarm to ring at 9:45 AM."

"Miyuki... What do you mean?"

"SURPRISE!" everyone at the station greeted Natsumi. It was a surprise welcome party to celebrate Natsumi's official return with the police force. Lieutenant Kinoshita and Officer Saga Saori were also present for the special occasion as Kachou also informed them of the party and invited them for the occasion 2 days ago.

"Thank you, guys! Chief... So all of this was a set-up to give time for everyone here to get this a surprise party ready?" Natsumi asked.

"Not only the people from the precinct, Natsumi. There are visitors who came in to see you today." Toukairin said before he looked towards another direction talking to someone in a nearby room. "You can come in now."

As the guests came in, Natsumi was the most surprised person in the world. Her parents, Mrs. Nakamura, Miss Tsukihara Naomi and the children from her class all came in to greet Natsumi.

"Natsumi-sensei!" the children cheerfully exclaimed when they greeted their former teacher.

"Natsumi-sensei? Did you..." Natsumi turned to Toukairin and Miyuki.

"Two days ago, we called Mrs. Nakamura and Miss Tsukihara about your return, and also about how you wanted the children to know the truth about you. So, we found a way to bring them here and Mrs. Nakamura considered it as a little field trip for half of the day in the record book." Miyuki said.

"Miss Tsukihara and Mrs. Nakamura spoke to the children early this morning about you. They were told that you were a policewoman who lost her memory and that you look almost like a twin to the real Miss Tsukihara. They were also told that you really loved your time with the children as their teacher, that you saved the real teacher and arrested the bad guys. They took it pretty well and they really admire you, trust me. They came all the way here just to see you. Please, say something." Toukairin added.

Natsumi was left speechless, but gathered the courage to speak to everyone as she also felt tears reaching up to her eyes.

"Thanks a lot to all of you, guys. When I woke up and lost my memory after the incident last summer, I thought I lost everything and I didn't know what to do. Shinobu... I would not have made it through the darkness without you to bring me back into the light with a new life. Shouji, honey... you gave me the most important light I was missing in my life the same way I gave you a reason for your heart to start healing. Miyuki, my best friend... without you, I would not have started to look deep into myself and discover who I truly am. Naomi... thanks to you, I remembered why I enlisted myself in the police years ago. I want to protect all the good people working to build the future in their own way just like you. And most importantly, my children... you gave me the greatest time I had in my life by playing together, doing all kinds of good things together, having fun and always smiling when I'm standing with you. I really wished it could still go on and on..."

Natsumi couldn't contain her tears any longer as she was overwhelmed by her emotions. Suddenly, a child's voice spoke up to her.

"Please don't cry, Natsumi-sensei." young Rika said. "Even if you're a policewoman, you are always our sensei."

"Rika, I..."

"It's okay. Naomi-sensei told me you are the best in stopping bad guys and we will be always with you. You are our friend."

Natsumi wiped her tears as Rika's words finally reassured her. "Thank you, Rika."

"Everything will be alright. Natsumi-sensei... I believe in you."

Following Rika's words, each of the children successively repeated the same 4 words "I believe in you" to give Natsumi the courage to move on. Soon, Rika's inspiring words reached all the police officers who felt the same way the children felt and it was now their turn to say the same words one by one.

"I believe in you, Natsumi." Aoi said.

"We all believe in you." Yoriko added.

"My daughter... I will always believe in you." Natsumi's father said.

"I believe in you, Tsujimoto." both Kachou and Lieutenant Kinoshita said in unison before they turned away from each other blushing.

"You taught me everything about always keeping a good spirit and being a good police officer, senpai. You will find your way back; I know you will and I believe in you." Saori said.

"You're the best among all of us, Tsujimoto. I believe in you." Ken added.

"You will always make it through, my best friend. I believe in you and I'll be at your side like always." Miyuki said.

"And I will always be here with you through good and bad times alike. I truly believe in you." Toukairin told Natsumi as he held her hands.

Natsumi realized how much everyone believes in her and will support her in every step of the path ahead in becoming again the great police officer she once was. Her confidence level went up as the tears of sadness were swept away to be replaced by sparkling happiness in her eyes.

"Thank you everyone, from the bottom of my heart. I promise I will go on for the sake of everyone and for justice."

"Well, it's settled. Tsujimoto, why don't you take our little friends for a guided tour of the station? Kobayakawa, perhaps you can also show them the police cars at the garage too." Kachou said.

"Yes, Sir!" Natsumi and Miyuki both replied in unison.

"And when you're done, there will be plenty of food and drinks for everyone including the children at lunchtime. The welcome party has just begun."

"Thank you, Chief." Natsumi said before she turned her eyes on the children. "Come and hug Natsumi-sensei, all of you."

Immediately, the children hugged Natsumi and showed the unwavering joyful appreciation they always had for her. It brought the most radiant smile on Natsumi's face. With the moment of pure joy happening in front of all of Natsumi's friends, parents and colleagues, everyone applauded and cheered their prodigy girl. Some of them (including Miyuki, Yoriko, Aoi, Saori and even the usually cool-tempered Lieutenant Kinoshita) shed a few tears of joy.

For Natsumi, at this specific moment in her life, her world was finally united as one just as she always dreamed of. A new chapter in her life has begun.

_There's a dream, I feel_

_So rare, so real_

_All the world in union_

_The world as one_

_It's the world in union_

_The world as one_

_As we climb to reach our destiny_

_A new age has begun._

**The End? It could have been with Hayley Westenra's beautiful voice singing the last few lyrics, but there's a little more... Stay tuned for the epilogue and final conclusion of this saga!**


	14. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Almost 4 years later...

A number of things have changed in Bokuto since Natsumi's return although the main core of the happy group of friends remained intact.

Always remembering why she enlisted in the police, Natsumi joined forces with Miyuki once again in the Traffic Department hunting down all kinds of criminals and helping the good people in the district. With such excellent service records, she has been promoted to Lieutenant on the same day Miyuki received her promotion. At times, Natsumi worked alongside Toukairin as an assistant instructor in rescuing techniques, accident management and hostage rescue situations. She also recently joined Toukairin's joint-service event security team working part-time as his second-in-command.

Promoted to the rank of Captain, Toukairin still travelled back to the mountains in the Toyama prefecture from time to time, mostly on his vacation. But he remained most of the time in Bokuto to work as a chief instructor with his unmatched knowledge of rescuing techniques ranging from accident management to hostage rescue tactics. Toukairin also became the chief coordinator of police and security services surrounding all major events in Tokyo. Upon a call from HQ, his job is to come over to coordinate police activity and security measures around events such as musical concerts, carnivals, sports events, and visits of foreign dignitaries as well. Despite his new position and the multiple responsibilities related to his job, he always works by leading the people he trained on the field. Natsumi always felt he is at the right place when he's not sitting behind a desk all day.

Shortly after Natsumi's emotional return in Bokuto, Toukairin asked her in marriage and she didn't waste any time before she said "yes". The two of them have a son who is now 2 years and a half old, and the bond between them kept on growing stronger every day since.

About the relationship between Miyuki and Ken, it took them just a little longer to push their relationship to the next level. Still, Ken finally gathered his courage to ask Miyuki's hand in marriage and it didn't take a few seconds before she accepted his proposal as well. Miyuki gave birth to a daughter who is almost 2 years old now.

Miyuki was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and she recently became Kachou's chosen apprentice with the hope of becoming Kachou's successor as Chief of the Traffic Department. As qualified as she is, everyone in Bokuto knows she will make a very good Chief despite her role as the mother of a young child.

Ken was also promoted to Lieutenant. He became the senior bike officer and instructor in Bokuto. Although he had to adapt to his new life as a father, Nakajima remains very supportive of his wife's career aspirations. He was also a strong figure advocating Miyuki's and Natsumi's common idea of opening a child care center inside the station for all officers who want to have their own children spending the day close enough to them. The idea was well received by Kachou and the approval decision was most welcome by everyone.

Surprisingly, Yoriko and Aoi took over as Bokuto's number one regular patrolling pair in the streets of the Sumida Ward after Miyuki and Natsumi moved up the ladder. It took them some time to match the legendary effectiveness seen with the Miyuki/Natsumi duo, but they found a way to get the job done in their own manner. Recently, people at the station started to suspect that the Yoriko/Aoi partnership might be more than just professional, and it was now Yoriko's turn to be the target of all the gossip.

On that day in late October, it was a special day for two people who had very fond memories of their time in a specific place in the Kita Ward.

* * *

><p>"The riverbank hasn't changed at all. And today is the day when we first met each other after I lost my memory." Natsumi said.<p>

"Indeed. Whenever I come here, I feel it's as if I just met you here yesterday at the pre-school camp, Natsumi."

"Me too, Shouji... You dropped your wallet on that day and you immediately called me "Natsumi" when you turned to look at me."

"It was the turning point in my life as I found the strength to love someone again, get all the negative thoughts out of my head and finally discover you were still alive 2 months later. Since then, everything I wished came true beyond my wildest dreams."

"So did my dreams as well." Natsumi said before she kissed her husband.

"Mommy!" Natsumi's and Toukairin's son said as he ran towards his mother after Miyuki and Ken watched him and their own daughter playing together for a few minutes. Naomi was also here for this special day.

"Mommy's here, baby." Natsumi embraced her son before she turned to Naomi.

"We sure both share the same feeling of joy when we are walking around children. That's what I tell the children and their parents when they look the group picture they took with the both of us at the end of that school year and ask if there's more than just physical resemblance between us." Naomi said.

"I'm pretty sure a few of them thought we were twins separated at birth."

"They sure did." Naomi said before both women laughed about the story.

"Hey, guys! Daimaru and Sena told me they will make dinner tonight at their place to celebrate this special day. Sena will probably love spending time with our kids and have them to get along with her own kids." Miyuki said. "You're invited as well, Naomi. Would you like to come with us?"

"I would love to!"

"That's great, let's go!" Natsumi finished before she came back to Toukairin now carrying their son in his arms. As Natsumi looked at her child, she played all the flashbacks in her memory and reflected on everything that happened exactly 4 years ago from her second first encounter with Toukairin leading up to this day. "Shouji, we really came a long way to build this dream together, didn't we?"

"And nothing's going to stop us now from building it even further, Natsumi. There's always more to come and the future is really bright when you are with me."

"At least nothing is going to stop me anytime soon, honey." Natsumi took Toukairin's hand and put it on her belly. He immediately understood what she meant by that: the couple is expecting another child! The news created another vintage moment in their love story as Toukairin and Natsumi shared one more kiss with hearts full of happiness and hope. Finally, they joined the rest of their friends on their way to the big happy family reunion happening soon. They would keep the big announcement for later in the evening. Standing strong forever, nothing is going to stop them at all.

_And we can build this dream together,_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers,_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us,_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now._

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Final <strong>**comments**: The idea that came up to complete this story just came to me in a flash from the moment I read Leona Magnus' original draft from 9 years ago. When Naomi arrived in the picture, the prospect of a story with Natsumi being hit with amnesia, turning into a kinder self and how her friends would get her back to normal was immediately appealing to me. I was most proud of writing the scene with the kids in chapter 12 when Natsumi started crying and then the kids said they all believe in her. I shed a few tears myself; it was a really beautiful and powerful scene.

When I wrote in the foreword that I was dissatisfied with the 3rd season, I was mostly disappointed with Natsumi's & Toukairin's love story being absent in the series. For that reason alone, I really felt I needed to write something doing justice to them, something which could have been a rightful closure for their story since we had one for the relationship between Miyuki and Ken in the anime series.

I really hope you enjoyed the ride. Please write any positive feedback comment if you have any.

-KiraYamatoFan (11-11-11)


End file.
